Best friends are not supposed to do that
by StayUnbroken
Summary: Miley and Nick are best friends. they were drunk and horny.. and in love. but best friends aren't supposed to have sex or fall in love, right? Feelings will get hurt.  rated m  NILEY Niley Nick&Miley
1. Sundays with besties

Miley and Nick have been **best friends** since .. forever. not really actually. They've known eachother since they were 10 years old. They've been together trough everything .

They just finished college along with their friends Demi, Selena, Joe and and Taylor S.

Miley wanst to be a designer just like Taylor S. ( lets call her Tay). Nicks daddy is an architect and has his own company which nick will own in a couple years because he wants to be an architect just like his dad.

Joe also wants to be an architek and since hes Nicks best friend he will work with/for him. Demi, Mileys best friend , whos dating Joe always wanted to be a reporter so shes working on that . and Selena wants to be a teacher. she loves kids so its her dream.

Miles and Dems are sharing an apartment so are Tay and Selly. Nick has his own place just like Joe

Miley POV

Its Sunday which mean : MOVIE NIGHT WITH MY BESTIES. Me and Demi just moved together. Its not that big. just a 3 bedrooms, a kitchen and 2 bathrooms.. we do need that if we dont wanna get into a fight every single morning. she has her own bedroom aswell as me and we have a little stylish livingroom. The movie night will be at ours. and im really exited we havent seen eachother for a week and i really missed them . especially nick, my best friend. Around 6 pm everyone arrived and we sat down to eat something like we always do. i noticed that something was wrong with nicky but i decided i would talk later about it.

Selena was talking about how she met this hot guy named taylor lautneer ( changed it on propuse) .. we're all used to this .. shes always dating around never something serious.. bu thats just selly i gues. Taylor S. (well call her tay) whined about how the perfect guy will never come around .. and thats just tay. i didnt say anything .. afraid thats someone will talk about HIM.. and as if they could read my mind Joe blurted out his name: Jake ryan..

we broke up just a week ago after dating for almost 2 years.. everyone looked at me.. they knew we broke up but they didnt know the reason..yet. '' are you going to tell us miles..'' demi said.. she was worried but she understood that i didnt wanna talk about it.. so she didnt say anything the whole week.. '' Babe you can trust us ya know that right..'' selly added.. gosh i love my friends!

'' i know guys.. i just really dont feel like talking about it.. i turst and love you guys but its not that important '' i whisperd the last words..'' you know thats not true..'' nick spoke fr the first time that night..i looked up to him and he smiled at me.. gosh how i missed his smile. hes so important to me ! '' if he did something bad i swear im gonna kick his fucking ass'' joe said anngrily. He's always been like my older brother very protactive of me..

'' Guys calm down. it really doesnt matter.. i found out that hes been cheating on me for almost 2 months and i of course broke up as soon as i found out.. but i understand him.. i mean i saw her she is really beautiful and im just...not. '' i mumbled the last sentence again.

i looked at my friends.. i stared at at nick and i could see he was angry.. the look on his face really scared me i thought he was going to explode. he sat right next to me and i could feel him getting hot of anger. i crabbed his hands under the table and tried to calm him down. he stroke my hand letting me no that he calmed down.'' That ass'' demi broke the silence. '' im so sorry '' tay said. she stood up and gave me a thight hug. she always was so carring and her hug could make everyone feel so.. awesome. i felt a tear roll down my ceek.. i couldn't help it . i didnt cry once since we broke up.. because i really wasn't that sad.. of course i thought: WHY? but everything happend for a reason right? i hope

when she realized that i was crying she hugged me even thigther.. i usally hate this.. when im sad or about to cry.. the last thing i need are hugs..that just causes me to cry and i hate crying infront of anybody.. even my closest friend. i pulled away and thanked her. soon everyone realized i was crying they all stood up and hugged me.. a group hug .. yay *ironic*

'' this is so awkward''.. joe said. i of course had to laugh at his randomness. soon enough we all cleaned the kitchen. everyone headed to the living room making them comfortable for the movie.. expect me and nick. we stood in the kitchen just looking at eachother. finally he pulled me into a hug.. i hugged him back.. as thight. remeber how i said i hate hugs when im sad.. well not his hugs.. they're special :D

he stroke my hair ( i love when he does that) and whisperd in my ear: '' you okay babygirl? '' i love when he called me that. i know he said it in a friendly way but still.. i pulled away and smiled at him.. i nodded and he smiled back. we went to the living room. everyone was settled. Joe and Demi togehter under a blanket.. god knows what they did under that blanket..and selena and tay shared one they sat ont the other couch. There was just one couch left and one blenket. which means me and nick had to share one. i got really exited at the thought that i had to sit really close to him.. sharing one blanket ..

Selena and tay choosed a movie and me and nick got under the blankets. he put his arm around me and pulled me really close. i put my head on his chest. we alway acted like that. like a couple. but we werent one..

We watched '' Dear John'' my all time favorite.. yay :) well after the middle of the movie .. i dont know what happened. i must've fallen asleep.. in nicks arms :)


	2. please dont do hugs

Nicks POV

i felt someone moving in my arm. i imagined it would be miley laying in my arms. i was afraid to open my and see someone else.. i wanted miley to be the one laying in my arms. i know we are just friends.. best friends.. but i want to be more. i want to call her mine. i wanna hold her hand in public i wanna kiss her whenever i want to.. i wanna rip her clothes off.. touch every inch of her body.. STop NICK STOP!

i felt myself geting exited .. i opened my eyes to find miley in my arm. WHAT? miley.. in my arms ? is this real! we mustve fallen asleep yesterday !

i looked around no one was awake exept me .. i slowly tryed to stand up without waking that gorgeous girl laying in MY arms. i failed.. of course!

she opened her eyes... they were so blue and shiny! she smild her amazing smile at me. i swear she can lighten up ANY day with her smile! her eyes were looking into mine and before i lost myselft i stood up going to the kitcheb to drink something.

i felt someoness eyes on me when i turned around miley was standing behind me .. i pulled her into a tight hug and she signed

'' whats wrong beautifl'' i asked her '' i really dont know.. i feel like such a looser.. why would he cheat on me ::: i thought he loved me.. wasnt i good enough.. am i that a ugly ? or to fat? or is it- '' she asked while a tear rolled down her beautifl face. i whipped it away with my dump and looked her deep in the eyes '' HEY dont you ever say something like that! you are so beautiful... no you are gorgeous! have you ever looked in the mirror? i never saw someone as gorgeous as you! your eyes.. i love how blue they are. they look so innocent and they're brighter than th stars i swear.'' i put one finger on her nose '' your nose is just perfect. it fits in your face perfectly'' i said and tipped it once.. i brushed my fingers over her lips and she closed her eyes.. obviously enjoing it. '' your smile can lighten up any day.. any time.. your laugh is the best thing ive ever heard. everytime i feel down.. i just need to call you and hear you laugh and all my worries fly away '' i brought my hand to her hair and strok it '' see eventhough you just woke up. they look amazing.. your waves. '' i said smiling.. '' ew they look horrible right now.. mornig hair never looks good'' she tried to convince me '' yep your right morning hair never looks good.. but you look sexy and beautiful with morning hair.. and dont you even dare saying your fat.. you have a hot body... wow that sounded wrong but.. its true. i know that every girl would kill to have your legs and your curves. every guy would be proud of that body!.. and your but-'' '' WOAH WOAH stop right there mister '' she cut me off.

'' hey im just telling the truth''

'' no your not.. your just saying that to me make me feel better.. but it helps.. so thank you'' she answerd looking up to me..

i pulled her in a hug again'' i really mean it. you are gorgeous miley.. dont let anyone tell you otherwise. they're just jealous. Jake doesnt know what he lost.. hell regret it.. i promise'' i told her .. and i really meant it.

she just burried her head in my chest .

'' WOAH there .. keep your hands from my lil sis'' i heard joe saying.. of course he had to ruin it.. this is joe were talking about..

miley jumped a little and pulled back. i could see her blushing '' he just huggd me joe.. no big deal'' she said.. still blushing..

it hurt that for her it was just a friendly hug.. nothing more.. i want her to feel the sparks i feel everytime i touch her.. i want her to feel the same way about me. of course i was mad at jake for breaking her heart.. but i was happy.. A LITTLEE.. i didnt have to share her anymore.. she was all mine.. she just didnt know it yet.

soon everyone was in the kitchen.. miley and demi prepared breakfast and me and joe sat at the table watching them. he watche demi.. an i miley.. she was wearing really short pj's .. something was written right at the ass area something like '' kiss'' .. ohhh i would right now and here.. no nick stop! GREAT im talking to myself.. smooth nick mooth..

i caught myellf checking out my bff .. my eyes went from her ass down her leg.. her ass.. down her legs..

i think i was to obvious i could feel someone nudgeing me from under the table.. JOE.. great he caught me again. he glared at me and i just looked down pretending that i didnt know what he meant..

Demi and Joe suddenly ask for our attention .. we all sat down at the table.. me..miley..selena..taylor..joe and demi.

she was smiling her HUGE smile .. she always did that when she was exited..

'' we're engaged'' Both said smiling big.. everyones jaw dropped..

Miley was the first one to speak' AHHHHH CONGRATULATION guys.. im so happy for you! i knew love still existed ! this is so amazing. you are meant to be ! '' she stood up and hugged them.. '' congratulation guyss.. ahhh were going to trow a big fat party with lots of hot guys'' selena sqeesed.. this was so typical.. we all stood up said our congratulation and hugged..

'' ok so now that were making big announcements today.. i have to tell you guys something aswell.. i just dont know if its a good or a bad thing-'' Miley suddenly said .. i was scared.. i didnt have a good feeling about the news. '' whatt your pregnant now'' taylor asked...everyone glared at her..

'' what no no on .. i got this letter from '' L.A MODA''' (totally made up).. ive got the oppertunity to do a advanced education for 3 months. we all now how big they are.. everyone know LA MODA.. and after the advanced education i can find a job like EVERYWHERE.. i will get bigger an better at designing . and i really wanna do it.. i love beeing a desginer.. and i wanna be succesesfull ..''

- '' babygirl thats sound great.. i dont see a bad thing in that'' i told her.

'' wait you said LA MODA:: so does that mean.. you have to move to l.a for 3 months'' - Joe said.. everyone was suprised by his smartness.. cause really no on had thought about that..

' yeah.. that the bad thing.. '' she said slowly.. waiting for our reaction..

i coulnt belieb

ve she wanted to leave us.. for 3 fucking months.. i could feel my cheeks burn

'' are you crazy .. you cant leave us for 3 months miley. do i need to remind you that demi and joe are engaged and you dont wanna miss the party. no way im letting you. you are alreay good at your job.. and you have 2 offers here in new jersey.. you dont need a better job! you cant just leave'' i shouted.. i didnt mean to but i was just upset..i didnt want her to go.. i know it was selfish but how could i let her go.. what if something happens to her.. i wont be there to protect her

'' Can you stop beeing so selfish. just because your dad has a company and you can just go and work there.. doesnt mean everyone has the oppertunity too. some people need to work hard to be succsesfull. i always wanted to do an advanced education. i never imagined i would get an offer from la moda.. do know what that means for me? i can finally live my dream. its not always about you nick. this is for me..this is my chance.. i cant let it slip away'' - Miley shouted back to me she looked at Joe and Demi '' im sorry guys.. i know im a horrible friend for leaving you but when i took the offer i didnt even know that your were going to get engaged.. if i knew i wouldnt even think about taking it...'' she whispered.. i was still in shock from her speech before.. was she saying i was lazy.. and that i didnt deserve to work at the company. was she saying that i didnt have to study hard .. that i was born into all this? we both know that this want true. i worked hard.. really hard to replace my dad. i wouldnt sleep for days just to study for my exams and she knew it .. and now she was telling me that i didnt work hard ?

MileyS POv

nicK was turning red. i soon realised what i just said!

i messed up big time. who was i to tell him that? who do i think i am ? im a no one in his life and i just told him that he.-

ah gosh no one knew better than me that he worked his ass of but i couldnt help it. i was mad. really mad. why wouldnt he let me go to la?

why didnt he envy me to go there? he knew it was my dream and who was he to judge.

i could feel everyones eyes on me.

''oh my god nick im sorry.. i didnt even realize what i was saying ! im so sorry you know i dont mean that right? you've worked harder than anyone. im so sorry. i have no right to tell you that'' i told him honestly. i felt really bad for saying such things to him. i didnt wanna loose him,

'' whatever miley, go do what you think is the best for you. i dont even give a fuck if you're here or not. its not like im going to miss you. after all its just 3 months'' he said. his words were cutting me like a knife. tick tick boom .. i could here my heart breaking.

did he mean that or was he just that angry. i looked at him with tears running down my cheecks. i tried to stop them but my eyes wouldnt stop letting them fall.

i was looking down afraid that anyone would see my tear. gosh why am i even crying? he doesnt even care and im sitting here crying like a baby! after what seemed like forever i looked up.. everyone had left the room exept nick.

'' ehh i- sorry again for saying the things earlier .. i didnt mea- ..'' i said

'' yeah yeah cut it. i gotta go. bye'' he said harshley

i was hurt. i was mad. i was sad. i felt so broken.. i went to my room and cried myself to sleep again.. i usually dont do naps i think they are a wast of time.

when i woke up it was around 6 pm. wow great i had sleept THE WHOLE DAY. argh!

i went to the living room.. to find a broken demi.. was she crying ? what happened?

i sat beside her and pulled her into a tight hug. '' hey whats wrong babe? what happened?''

'' nothing im fine really'' she tried to convince me. i didnt buy it ..

'' il be here if you wanna talk. im here forever you know that right''? i asked her waiting for a nod.

she pulled away from the hug '' dont lie okay. your leaving. 3 months miley. 3 months. and after your advance education you'll find a job over there and you will never come back, will you?. '' she said breaking into more tears

i was shocked at my friends reaction. i was so exited when i got the offer.. but i wasnt so sure anymore..

why would my friends think i was going to leave hem? i was just going for 3 monhts why did they act like i was never coming back

it broke my heart that my friend would think that of me. i was mad... they had no right to tell me what to do.

i just stood up. i couldnt belive what she just said. i looked at her with a hurt expression- i ran into my room changing into a denim short and a plain black t-shirt. i put on some mascara and light bush of powder and left the apartment. i didnt fell like talking to anyone right now


	3. If Miley knew

Selena POV

me and taylor were walking down the beach .. we grant miley everything. it was just though that she was leaving. we alwas were the perfect 6. ..taylor and me . and we would freak out when were not able to see eachtoher over a week. we need eachother. we're a family and without miley it wouldnt be the same. we would miss her smiley face. her positive attitude she was always fun to be around. she would always make the best out of any situation.. who will stop the fight between tay and joe when they fight about who had the better lolly ..

we were going to miss her but as much as we dont want her to go .. we wont stop her . it always was her dream to be succesfull. she always wanted to have family but only if she had enough money and could take care of her kid or kids..

after walking for another 10 minutes i saw someone sitting in the sand. brown long hairs ..

' hey tay isnt that miley?''

'' i think so ... yeahhh that totally is miley.. come on lets go talk with her''

'' hey smiley miley.. why so alone'' tay said sitting to her right.

i sat down to mileys looked like she was crying. i pulled her into a hug and asked her what her probem was

'' do yo guys think i should stay here.. i really want to go sel, you all now its been my dream for ages.. but than again i dont wanna let my friend down. i know 3 months arent a short time but its not a big deal as eeryone makes it out to be . come one..its just 92 days i'll be back than i promise i wont stay there . i wouldnt leave you guys for anything or anybody i thought you'd know that.. im so dissapointed dem would think i would leave her foever.. i would never.. you guys are my family.. i dont have anyone but you guys..'' she told me.. i know sh was honest. i could hear hurtness,madness and dissapointment in her voice. it broke my heart and i was afraid that our firndship would fall apart

'' babe i dont know why everone makes a big deal out of it. it was just a shook you know. after all 3 months istn that short but not as long as it seems. we'll make it. hello we dont live in the stonetime. we have cell phones. webcames and we can come visit you right?'' i told her and tay agreed with me'' yeah selly is right, do whats best for you right know. nick will get over it. we all know hes in love with you. that's the only reasons he doesnt want you to go '' tay sad like it was the most obvious thing.

miley just giglged. and i was happy she did. we went for some ice cream and than went home

Miley:

tay and sel really know how to cheer me up. as soon as i entered the apartment i could feel the negative enegie that was going round.

demi ran to the door and gave me an unexpected hug. '' im so sorry babe. i dont knpw what i was thinking! OF COURSE you will go to la . dont let it slip. its your chance now. i was so stupid for blaming you. i just.. miley i ..''

'' what is it demi? tell me..?' i knew something was up with her. i knew i wasnt the only reason demi was upset..

'' Miles im..late.. with my i dont now what to do.. if im pregnant joe wil leave me i know it. were not even married yet. and he doesnt want a baby. he said he wants one when hes over 30.. he will leave me he will break up mi.''

'' hey hey! calm down dems. did you take a test yet?'' she shooke her head no

'' okay its already 9 pm so we wont get one at this time, but i will go to the store and buy one ok? we'll take the test and than we'll see . and dont worry about joe leaving you babe. he loves you way to much to leave you and a baby wont change that. trust me'' i replied her and hugge her. wow today we really are into hugs.. were huggin every 5 mins .. godnesssssss

Nick POV

i didnt talk to miley after i told her i didnt give fuck about her . now she think i dont care but the truth was i was dieing inside. 3 months really? i cant even go a week. and now 3 months.. wow was i obsessed with her o.O.. i felt dumb i needed to call her.. but not tonight. i didnt have the guts.. i will do it tomorow.. or the other day or.. ugh this was going to be hard.

days passed and we still hadnt talked..i tried to call her but just couldnt. something stopped me. it was saturday finally. the week seemed like it wouldn pass.. work was hard. really hard. my dad put alot of pressure on me . i dont get why he doesnt just go home and sit on his old ass. seriously he was old. he should give me the company already he was annoiyng and right now i didnt have a nerve for him. dont get me wrong i love him i always was close with my family but right now all i care about is miley.. thats why i couldnt concentrate on my work. i tried to ignore joe for the past week but it was hard since hes working with me ..

anways back to saturday.. saturday meant spending time with the group.. which meant facing miley.. i didnt want to.. i wasnt ready yet..sure i hurted her wih my words but she hurted me too. instead i decided to hang out with jenny.. the school slut.. jenny always had a crush on me and she hated miley. and miley hated her. well acually no miley didnt hate ,, lets say she disliked her .. strongly.

i knew she would kill me if she would find out i was hanging out with jenny.. but i just needed to get away from it all..

i met up with Jenny that afternoon

We walked a little and i soon pretended that i wasnt feeling well.. she , of course, demated to come with me.

as soon as we entered my aparmtent. she pulled a little bag from her pocket.. with something that looked like it was drug..

i was looking at the white powder.i had never though of taking drugs. ofcourse my friends and i drink alcohol but only if we're partying. but drugs ? no way .. we werent even smooking !

jenny took my hand and lead me to my room closing the door.. she put the white power our roles a piece of paper and took it through her nose...leaving some of it for me..

i wasnt sure if i should take it. miley would kill me. she lost her dad because of alcohol and drugs and i couldnt do that to her

but this was for me .. like miley would like to say right? i took the paper and took it . it didnt even take 5 minutes for me to feel free. to feel like everything was perfect. life was good at this moment and i didnt give a fuck about anything. i fucking loved the feeling of beeing high!

* next moring*

gosh i hate sunday whhhhhhhhhhhhat the heeeeeeeell? why am i naked? why is jenny laying next to me? WHY IS SHE NAKED? no no no no? this cant be real!

i shook jenny harshley trying to wake her up

Jenny: '' hey babe whats wrong'' '

Nick: '' what did we do last night, tell me ''

she climed ontop of me sucking my neck but i pushed her of of me

Jenny:'' you want me to redo it so you can remember ir babe? ''

'Nick: ''stop calling me babe get the fuck out of here ! i shouted

''' i know you liked the feeling off beeing high.. if you want more call me or meet me at 5 at the beach'she said while dressing up.

seriously yeah she wasnt fat but she didn have a nice body. no ass no boobs . and no curves. miley was perfect. her boobs just perfect not to big not to small. and her ass. dang it ! stop thinking about her.


	4. Everyone knows we're meant to be

Miley Pov

i woke up at 10 pm . i knew i had 3 days left with my friends i would leave on wednesday but my friends didnt know that yet...

i was glad demi wasnt pregnant. i knew joe would probably take a break and after that.. break up. of course i didnt tell her that? its non of my buisness . but she wasn't pregnant soo its all good :)

suddenly the smell of croissant and eggs came to my nose. i instantly woke up and run into the kitchen. well what can i say ? i love food :D

'' yummy demi.. did i ever tell you how much i love you? your the bestes friend in the entire word'' i told her in a whiny voice

'' good morning to you too missy .. sit down joe will be here in a minute'' she said smiling

'' oh joes coming over ? he'll probbly take 23393 minutes .. ill go take a quick shower'' i said before running to my bathroom

i slid my clothes off of my body and jumped in the shower letting the hot water run down my body. i took my strawberry shampoo, his favourite and shaved my legs and other private areas. about 10 mins later i stepped out of the shower trowing my white denim shorts on and a blue tank top. i blow dried my hair a0nd did some waves with th curling iron . i put mascara on and a light brush of make up.

i went back to the kitchen to find a pisse joe ''' how are ya doing lil brooooo '' i said i knew it pissed him of when i called him 'lil'

he rolled his eyes and said '' you want me to kick your ass '' he said

'' wow someone is in a great mood'' i answerd.

'' when are you leaving '' he asked like if he could read my mind

'' eh about that ... i have to leave on wednesday ..'' i whisperd hoping they didnt hear it

'' whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat .. but that's in like 3 dayysss no wayyyyyyyyy . '' demi screamed

'' i knoooooooow and im so sorry but lets just focus on the positive things and enjoy our last days ok? '' i said smiling

'' shes right we should go to the beach or something . its so hot outside '' joe sugessted.

i agreeddddd instantly . i loved the beach. there no place on earth which is as gorgeous as the beach. i was in love with the

i grabbed my phone and called tay and sel asking if the wanted to come with us of course they said yes

'' they're coming too they'll be here in an hour ''

'' ok fine lets eat really fast clean up and go'' demi said . you could see her exitement in her eyes.

'' miley can you call nick and ask him to come along'' he asked me..

'' joe i dont think thats a great idea.. he would never come when he knows im coming too.. he hates me '' i told him

'' just call him mi , okay? '' he said pissed. i couldbe wrong with joe..he usually is the cheery one ..he'd never acted like that to me before .. what was his problem?

i didnt say anything i dialed his number.. i was really nervous but it soon faded away when i heard him say ''hello?''

Miley:'' hey its me , miley''

Nick: '' i know i can see your number''

Miley: '' oh right.. sorry''

*silence*

Miley:'' uhm i wanted to ask if you maybe wanna come to the beach with us.. we're leaving in a hour''

'' you want me to come? '' he asked me ..

Mi: ' sure why wouldnt i? '

'' i thought you hated me '' he said in whisper

'' hey nicky can we talk about that at the beach, and i dont hate you, you know i love you and our my best friend''

'' okay oh and i love you too '' he said .. i knew he was smiling :)

'' see ya in a hours at ours''

''ok bye babygirl'' he said and hung up.

see? we always act like that.. we fight and make up..well who cares as long as we're good.i couldnt leave knowing we're not talk so its all good.

'' hes coming'' i said realy happy to see his hot body.. i mean to see nick yeah .. not his body..

'' cool than ill go pack my things and i will met you here alright'' joe asked and me and demi nodded.. its not like we had guts to say no.. he was fucking pissed and we dont wanna mess with him , do we ?

ONE HOUR later everyone was there- selena and tay brought two guys along .. they went to the beach with one car.

,demi and joe went with joes car... joe was driving and demi was sitting at th front seat .. leaving me and nick at the back seats..

suprisingly it wasnt awkward at all.. we talked like we hadn't fought ... but idc as long as everything is good.

the beach was only 15 min away so we were there pretty fast..

we got out of the car.. sellys car was already parked so they mustve arrived already..

the other four of us walked towards the beach.. demi and nick walked behind us..

'' is everything alright joey'' ? i asked

'' yeah..'' he sighed putting one arm around me..

'' if u wanna talk you know im here for you right'' i told him honest

he just looked down at me and smiled ..

'' OVER HERE GUYS'' we heard selena scream..

Nick Pov:

damn she was so hot.. she had white shorts on.. they were realllly short an exposed her legs which seemed to go on for miles.

She wore a wide loose tank top that went a little under her bellyy button.. exposing skin

i couldnt wait to see what was under her shirt .. yeah we had sex like one time but none of us remebers it .. to bad cause that was the night we both lost our virginity ..

!a little rated m!

FLASHBACK

we were at a friends party..it was new years eye and we were partying really hard.

Jake and Miley had once again broken up .. i knew they were going to make up again but whatever

she was wearing a blue mini dress that ended under her ass . her dress was tight and showed he curves perfectly.

we were drunk and apperantly we dirty danced at the dancefloor and after the party we went to my apartment..

after that everthing is black.. i just remeber waking up with her ontop of me.. my arma were wrapped around her waist and my dick was stil in her. i moved trying to get her of of me . i moved causing her to moan lightly.. she woke up holding her head.. i watched her .. i choose not to say anything.. she was still ontop of me.. when she realised were she was and who was under her she sat up causing me to moan.

''what the hell happened'' she said.. the blanket fall off of her as she sat up .. i studied her curves and her boobs. they were perfect and i was still inside of her.. she blushed and got off of my dick making both of us moan in shame.

she got dressed and left without saing anything-.. we didnt talk for 3 day..it would've been to awkward

i needed to see her so i went over to hers and demis.. we talked about it and choose to never bring it up again..

i remember our conversation..

N: '' im soory i took your virginity.. i should have taken care of you but instead i-'' she cut me off

M: '' NO no... there is no one to blame.. we were drunk and we both dont remeber anything ,we dont right?''

i just nodded

M: '' good so it wont be that awkwrd.. atleast there is one postive thing about our night''

N: '' there is?'' i asked her curiously

M '' yeah i dont remember the pain i must've been trough .. so its all good'' she said giggling.. making me giggle too .. we hugged and went to back to beeing bffs..

Miley : '' Nicky why dont yo settle ''

Nick: 'huh ? .. oh eh yeah sorry''

Miley '' someones not here.. in his mind , is he? ''

Nick: '' i was just thinking ..''

Miey'' may i ask about what ? ''

Nick : .. ''how beautiful you are''.. i thought but didnt say it .. '' lets drop the topic.. wanna go swimmin? ''

Miley: ''but we just arrived..''

Nick: ''your point ? ''

'' finee... guye we're going swimming wanna join us ? '' she askd everyone while taking her shirt off.. her body was stunning she had a flat stomach and curves that were just perfect .. .. i pulled my shirt over my head fast.. so i could admire her body again

she took off her shorts and-

'' lets go '' she said running toward the beach

N: '' what oh .. - heyyy wait up ! '

she looked back . but she kept running her hair was flying in the wind ..

Taylor s. POV ( sorry i have to intigrate them somehow :D )

we watched miley and nick running towards the water...

they are meant to be.. everone knows that- exept them

they were so adorable ...

Tay: hey lets go play volleyball .. you're in?

1st hot boy : yeah im in..

2 st hot boy: totally !

sel: ok so me and justin vs Tay and Oliver

Tay: you're so on !

we went over to the volleybal field .. and played volleyball.. while watching the boys wet bodys cause of their sweat.. damn they were so hottt


	5. She does remember?

Miley POV

i let the cold water hit my body.. as i ran further in it.. when it reached my breast i felt someone grab me by the waist from behind '' gotcha '' nick whispered in my ear.. i shivered under his touch and closed my eyes.. cleary enjoing this moment...

'' dang it '' i said giggling

he laughed and pulled me closer to his body so my back was touching his abs. i turned around in his arm pulling away alittle.. i wrapped my arms around his neck but our chest or stomachs weren't touching

he put a piece of hair behind my ear '' you'r so cute '' he said

'' thanks'' i said blushing

'' when are you leaving miles'' he asked me pulling me close to him again..

'' wednesday ..'' i whispered sadly ...

'' but thats in like 3 days.. '' he pointed out hugging me tighter so my chest was pressed against his

'' i know but ill be home in 92 day and you can come visit y'know '' i said trying to cheer him up

'' i dont wanna let you go '' he told me rubbing my back softly with his pointer finger

i shiverd again..

'' lets trop the topic '' i mocked him from earlier '' instead tell me what was on your mind earlier this day ?''

N: i dont think you wanna know

M: oh come on .. now i want to know it even more

N: than you have to guess...

M: okay ..was is about a girl`?

N Yes .. one hint : shes beautiful .. '' i fake smiled but inside i was jealous.. fucking jealous...

M : okay. uhm about your kiss ?

N: a litte more

M : you slept with jenny ? i put a hand over my mouth .. it just slipped out of my mouth..man cant i just shut up for once? ... I pulled away from him.. but he grapped me by my hips pulling me close again

N: what the fuck are you talking about ? i was thinking about the most beautiful girl ive ever seen.. so it cant be jenny right ? cause if you think shes beautiful go check your eyes babygirl..

M: oh im sorry.. i saw you at the mall with her .. didnt know you were dating other girls too.. im sorry

N : Miles im not dating anyone . i was thinking about you obviously ! and about .. the thing that happened after the par-

M: i thought we would forget about that.. we promised, Nicholas

N: i know but i cant help it..i try to forget it but it keeps on coming back to my mind

i cant stop thinkig about you..naked ontop of me..

M: didnt we already talk about this ? i said pulling away for real this time

it was wrong what we did .. we were drunk and it was a mistake .

N : '' if our night was wrong .. why did it feel so right ?'' he said looking me in the eyes while trying to grab me by my waist again but i stepped away.. but acutally i wanted him to hold me again.. we were still in the water and i was cold but thats just the minor point

M: That doesnt matter.. it still was wrong.. we ARE best friends.. best friends arent supposed to fuck eachother okay ? i said rasing my voice with every word

N: fuck ? fuck? are you serious? we might have been drunk but i know for sure that i didnt FUCK you ! it must've been something more than that.. ughh i dont know okay ? i try to remember it but as hard as i try i just cant remember anything

M: i do nick..

N: what ?

M: i do remember it nick.. i wasnt drunk.. i was aware of what we were doing

N: what ? why didnt you stop us. i have your virginity you realize that right? why would you let us have sex? Miley!

M.. shttt .. calm down okay.. you're right i shouldve stopped us.i just couldnt. i wanted you to have my virginity. i trust you and I-

suddenly i felt his lips on mine. i was shocked but i didnt pull away .. i kissed back.. he put his hand around my waist and i put mine around his neck.. he pulled us close again so our skin was touching.. we were moving our lips in sync.. wow he was a great kisser..

he licked my bottom lip beggin for entrance .. i seperated my lips a little letting him in.. our toungues were battling against eachother but it wasnt a wild kiss. it was passionate.. full of love.

i slowly pulled away looking him in the eyes..

N: Wow ..

M: that was..

N: perfect...

''yeah'' i said smiling .. but than i realized what we had done..

'' no no.. what did we do'' i said letting go of his neck but he was still holding onto my hips

N : we just had the best kiss ev-

M : yeah.. and this is going to mess up everthing .. why did you fucking kiss me'' i was more depressed than angry

N : what ? are you serious ? dont try to deny that you didnt enjoy it okay ? you kissed back. you now you coul've just pulled way if you felt uncomfortable

i didnt say anything.. i knew he was right ..i was enoing it but i didnt won't to. he was my best friend and i would leave in 3 days.. fuck! i went out of the water.. feeling eyes on me.. not 2 bur 1394 .. i was used to get galnces and often i didnt mind but right now all i wanted was nicks eyes.. on me

Nick POV

wow that was one hell of a kiss.. and i know she enjoined it as much as i did.

she left and i dragged myself out of the water minutes later..

she was laying on her towel she had put her sunglasses on that i had brought her . she looked stunning as always.. the sun was beating on her body.. i looked to my ride .. tay and sel were still playing volleyball .. well the boys were. sel and tay were just checking them out

Joe and Demi werent there idk where they went but .. i didnt mind right now.. i sat down on my towel which was right next to mileys

N: Smiley...

M : 'no responds*

N: please talk to me

She sait up taking her sun glasses off..

M : im sorry .. i didnt mean it to come out that way.. its just - your my best friend and i dont want to loose you Nick.

N you want loose me babygirl.. i promise'' i said pulling her into a hug.. best friends.. yay * sarcasm right here*

right then Joe and Demi arrived with fries and hamburgers .. yummy i was starving

It was Monday which means WORK .. i woke up taking quick shower and putting a jeans and shirt on and a maching tie to it.

i went to - soon to be MINE - compony . my dad still owned it and we were pretty succesful i was really exited to be the boss. its been my dream since i was little. and my best friend is working with me ( Joe) .

she was leaving in 2 days.. SHE as in Miley.. .. WE only had 2 days toghether...


	6. getting hot

**Nicks POV **

**'' Hey bro'' joe greeted me **

**'' hey man good moring .. you're ready for our first big assignment ?'' i askes him nervously**

**'' so ready dude.. your dad is going to be proud belive me'' he said smiling than he left **

**''i hopse so'' i whispered to myself.**

**'' good morning mister jonas ' my secretary greeted me. **

**''your dad is already waitiing for you''**

**''Thank you Miss stacy'' i said smiling . i liked her she was very nice and she wasnt looking bad.. but she was old.. to old for me atleast**

**'' Hey dad '' i said going in his office**

**'' Good morning son... are you ready for your first,big assignement ?''**

**'' yeah i hope they'll like my idea '' i told him.. i was nervous as hell**

**'' i hope so too . but i know you'll make it'' he said putting his hand on my shoulder**

**''thanks dad'' i said smiling suddenly i felt my celphone vibrate..a message from Smiley**

**'' Good Moring babes.. just wanted to wish you good luck with for your assignment. go rock it!**

**i know you'll do just fine. Lots of Love , Mi''**

**i smiled to myself.. shes awesome.. no wonder i was in love ith her.. **

**the day passed and i was heading to my apartment.. Miley was already wating for me ..**

**'' and? did you get it? miley asked exited**

**'' hello to you to '' i said trying to open the door**

**M: yeah yeah come ontell me! did you get the job?**

**N: YES ! i got it ! can you believe it ? i cant**

**M: ahhhhhhhhhh i knew it youre incredible!'' she said jumping on my lap**

**i laughed at her cuteness**

**''Youre so cute'' i told her.. she stopped giggling and blushed**

**''no need to blush smiles'' i said pokng her nose**

**'' youre cute too mister'' she said giggling**

**'' yeah i've been told''**

**'' jerk'' she whispered and i had to laugh at her comment**

**''anyways..lets go out celebrate it'' miley sugessted**

**'' DUH !'' i agreed **

**''okay i call everyone and i see ya later kay? **

**'' will you dress hot?'' i asked flirtly stepping closer to her**

**'' yeah just for you'' she whispered giving me chills before leaving**

**''' damn..'' i said to myself **

**god was i really flirting with my best friend ? **

**i called her immediately as i realized something**

**'' this is the bestest friend in the world.. how can i help you?'' she answered my call**

**'' wow someones ful of herself'' i said jokingly '' actually i was just calling to as how your day was'' i added**

**Miley POV**

**aaww isnt he the cutest boy ever... to bad hes just my bff..**

**'' awww ..well i packed all my stuff and yah that pretty much is it.. it was my last day today as you may know''**

**'' right your leaving..'' i heard him mumble sadly**

**'' uh ohh cheer up buddy ! come on! Lifes good remeber? ''**

**i heard him giggle**

**''alright babygirl i see ya later kay?''**

**''kay bye :) '' i said hanging up **

**truth was.. i didnt want to leave but there was no way of turning back anymore**

**i called everyone to ask them if they wanted to join me and nick tonight**

**Selena and or were in.. not so much of a suprise..**

**Demi didnt know since she had to go to work tomorrow.**

**'' come onnnn '' i begged '' we gtta hit on some hot boys''**

**'' i have a Bf Miley'' she said in a annoyed voice**

**'' actually honey, you have a finacé '' i reminded her**

**'' yeah right'' **

**next was Joe.. EASY ONE!**

**''joeeeeeeeeeeey'' i screamed into the phone**

**''Mileeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyy'' he said as cheery **

**'' yay joey is back in the hood'' i said in a gansta voice ( LOL )**

**'' yeah sorry about yesterday.. i guess i was on my period''**

**haha this was joe..**

**'' dude since nick got the job we're going to party hard.. your in brother'' i asked him**

**'' duhhh hes my bff fo sure'' **

**'' kay buddy see ya at the new disco around 10ish'' i said hanging up**

**Nicks POV**

**we were waiting for Miley to finally come out of her room .. god what does girls take so long**

**'' come on Miley! i bt you look awesome.. now hurry'' i shouted fromthe door**

**And...**

**dang she looked hot. she was wearing a white straples dress. did i mention that it was super short? she looked hot and gorgeous at the same time. she didnt have to use alot of make up her skin was flawless. **

**'' you look amazing'' i whispered in her ear**

**'' looking good yourself mister'' she sai and winked. god this girl is going to be the death of me**

**'' joe i called my dad and told him we'd come around 2pm to work.. he said we had to stay till 8 pm than. and we're off for wednesday because mileys leaving'' i whsipered the last part**

**i could feel the sudden mood change.. noone wanted her to leave and i know she didn want to leave us either but she had to go. it was good for her career.**

**'' kay''. he said emotionless**

**'' i'll come visit you at work tomorrow if thats alright? i wanna say goodbye to your mom and dad'' **

**' i nodded and smiled at her she was unbelivable. my parents loved miley like their own daughter.**

**'' did i tell you that you look beautiful'' i whispered in her ear so only she was able to hear it '' and hot'' i added**

**she wispered back : '' thank you.. i need to get some boys before im leaving ya know''**

**i frowned but she just giggled. '' just kidding curly! just for ya'' she winked again. **

**'' i wouldnt share you anyways'' i said flirtyly**

**''you better not ;)'' she said serious**

**'' Miley.. you said you remeber our night.. i know its not your fav topic but will you still tell me though ? i was really curious about our first time**

**'' maybe later'' she said.. did she know that i was dieing to know .. i guess not!**

**after everone had arrived we went in the new club**

**we hadnt even ordered our drinks when a blond guy came up to Miley**

**'' hey beauty you caught my eye the second you walked in.. and lemme tell you'' he said stepping closer to her '' your the hottest girl in this room'' **

**'' thanks'' miley said.. faking a smile**

**'' you wanna dance with me'' he asked her .. ''please say No please say No'' i begged in my head**

**''maybe later kay?'' miley said ... the man was dissapointed and left**

**demi, miley and taylor went to the dancefloor**

**and Sel and justin were somewhere making out**

**me and joe were sitting at the table enjoing the girls dancing nasty with eachother.**

**e just sit there and watched them... well joe watched demi and i watched miley ..**

**she was swaying her hip to the beat with demi ad taylor.. there were dancing with eachother which was pretty hot seing girl grinding on eachother? wtf am i talking about! my mind is seriously messed up.**

**suddenly the blonde dude showed up behind miley grinding her ass.. **

**i felt sick and i was jeealous...es I, Nick was jealous of my bestfriends,Miley **

**Miley turned around trying to push him away but he grabbed her by the waist... **

**she was feelin uncomfortble and demi was trying to help her but instead of letting her go the dude grabbed her ass..**

**that was is ..**

**'' go away from her'' i said suprised by how confident i sounded..**

**'' and who are you to tell me that'' he looked at me**

**'' I'm...'' i swallowed hard**

**'' exactly no one .. so lemme have my fun with that slut''**

**''what did you call her .. you can call your mom a slut'' i said pushing him at the lip..**

**he ran away and i was amazed by myself..**

**i went up to miley'' you okay'' i asked her stroking her cheek**

**'' yeah thank you'' she said giving me a kiss on the cheek**

**i was about to walk away when she grapedd my hand '' dance with me ?'' she asked **

**'' mi i cant dance you know that '' **

**''I'll show you'' she said putting my hand on her hips.**

**she held onto my arms moving her hips to POOM POOM POW by the black eyes peac ..**

**after half of the song was done i caught myself moving to the music.. against mileys hips.**

**i pulled her hips closer to me so our private parts where touching. she turned around in my arm pressing her ass into me**

**she was grinding and rubbin her ass against it. my dick got hard..i coudnt help it im a man ..**

**Hi Guys. Thanks for the sweet reviews :) and for Faving my story :) next chapter will be rated r i think..**

**Follow me? Peace_Memi i would love to talk to you on twitter!**

**Lots of Love xoxox Melissa**


	7. rated m

Miley POV

i felt his dick harden.. i smirked to myself. I loved the fact that i had such an effect on him!

i was grinding him harder, pressing my ass to his area. i wanted to feel him.

he then suddenly sucked my neck making me moan lightly. the next song came on **candy shop by 50 cent**

time to get a little dirtier, if that was even possible! i turned around so i was faceing him.

'' someones exited '' i whisperd and bit my bottom lip

i could tell he was ashamed . it was weird we were best friends and dancing like that was a not part of being bffs.

'' sorry i-'' he tried to apologize

'' uh uh dont be sorry'' i rocked my hips to his slowly but yet again hard and both of us moaned lightly

'' i need to do this'' he said coming closer to my face. his lips touched mine. we were still moving our hips back and forth .

our lips moved in synch. this time it was full with lust. he licked my bottom lip and i let him in. we were kissing like there was no tomorrow while our hips were still rocking into eachother.

'' guys lets go before you fuck eachother on the dancfloor'' I heard demi say with a laugh. ''sel tay and justin left aready.. we didnt want to interup you guys but lets go we have work tomorrow''.. it was only 12 pm but she was right.

joe was giving nick a death glare... uh oh..

'' we talk later'' he told us.. we were in trouble but i didnt care right now. i wanted nick right now. we were both so turned on we didnt even care about joe in that moment.

''i''ll take you guys home'' joe said

''and since im in a good mood i''ll let you sleep at nicks.. but dont do something you might regret later'' .. he added looking me deep in th eyes. he was so cute. i knew he was just taking care of me.. well he didnt know that me and nick already had sex once...

Demi winked at me and i giggled . Lol this was so awkward.

Nick POV

I was still shocked about our previous actions . i wanted her right now. god the thing i could do to her.. fuck i was so turned on

we went to the car. me and miley sitting in the back again. i put my hand behind her back stroking her bare back as i watched her breast lift up evryte she took a breath

she put her hand on my tigh stroking it..

'' i want you'' i whisperd in her ear

'' i need you'' she wispered back

after the car ride which felt like forever we run up the stairs to my apartment. good thing i lived in the first floor

as soon as we were in my apartment she attaked my lips hungrily. i walked towards my room not breaking the kiss. was this for real right now?good!

WARNINNNNNNG! *rated m*

she broke the kiss so she could take of my shrt but immadiently connected it again

i pulled the dress over her ass but before i pulled it off of her i broke the kiss to look her in the eyes asking if this was okay. she gave me a kight kiss and streched her arms in the air. i pulled the dress over her head leaving her in a red thong and a red bra.

she undid my belt and pulled my jeans down.

we were half naked by now.

i slowly lay her on my bed climbing ontop of her. i kissed her jaw going down to her neck. finding her sweet stop i made her moan. i smiled to myself loving the fact i made her moan.

i put my hands to her back praying i could open the claps of her bra. my prayers were heard.

she trow her bra to the ground. i was starring at her boobs. wow they were so beautiful.. i lifted my hand '' can i.. eh..'' i stuttered like an idiot.

'she just nodded.. i reached for her breast playing with her nipple. she closed her eyes and moaned. i went back to sucking her neck while my hands were still playing with her breasts. i went further down.. i breathed on her breasts. her nipples were hard by now . i kissed it loving the feeling of her nipples between my lips. . she was moaning and her hand were twisted in my hair playing with my curls . i sucked her nipples .. i did the same to her other boob. i kissed her lips again. we just looked into eachothers eyes. i guess i had fallen hard. for my best friend. she smiled at me and flipped us over so she was ontop . she kissed all the way down while she stroke my

dick trough my pants. it was my turn to moan. she slit my pants down to my knees. i took my pants and my socks off as fast as i could. i was hard as a rock by now. she stroke it up and down with one finger teasing me. '' ohhhh .. dont tease me miles, please'' i heard her giggle which made me smile too :)

she took it in her hand and kissed the top of it. god this was so good. i moaned again. she took it in her mouth and twisted her tongue around it while using her free hand to play wth my balls. '' why are you ahh so good at this . god'' i said letting another moan slip out of my mouth

she let my balls go taking her thong off now. wow we were both naked. and we were still just friends...

she kissed at the tip of it on last time.. i was sad this was over.. if only i knew that this was getting better .. she sat down on my cock. i felt her wet pussy on my hard member. she starting moving back and worth. both of us were moaning loud hoping the neigbours wouldn't hear us. i flipped us over so i was hovering over her petite body- '' youre so beautiful'' i told her and i meant it 100% she blushed and i gave her a light yet passionate kiss . she seperated her legs. '' are u sure u want this?' i asked her

she smiled'' more than anything'' she said.

i slowly pushed myself in her. she was so tight and it felt so good. both of us moaned at the same time. i slowly pushed myself in and out of her

'' ahh nicky.. faster'' she moaned i went faster and harder. i literally slammed myself in her as both of us moaned.

i stopped making ger froan and i had to laugh at her cuteness. '' hold on babe i dont want this to end soon'' i said and kissed her with all my passion. i licked her bottom lip and she let me in. i began to move mi hips slowly not breaking the kiss. she moaned in my mouth . she pulled away '' uh nick please.. ahhh faster'' she almost begged me and i couldnt resist. i went faster in out, in out. '' my turn' she said turning us over. she slided down my cock causing me to moan again.. she bounced in my lap up and down and i watch her boobs .. they jumped with every movement. she was perfect ! '' Mi im almost- '' i tryed to tell her.

'' not yet'' she said .i flipped us over there was no was i was coming without her! i wanted to come together. i wanted to give her a great feeling.

i went as fast and hard as i could i slammed myself in her and played with her clit. i stroke it with my finger. '' ahh nicky this feels so good dont stop'' she screamed. i got even more tunred out '' im almost there mi''

'' nick im gonna cum.. cum with me '' she begged. i went harder in her two or tree times. '' uhhh mileyyy '' i screamed out her name

'' cum into mee nick uhhh'' we both had an orgasm and were screaming out eachthers name.

she flipped us over again so she was laying ontop of me.. she lay her head on my chest '' what are we doing nick?'' she whispered

N: '' hey look at me'' she lifted her head and looke me in the eyes '' i know you think that this is a mistake because we are bffs but maybe.. we're meant to be more than just friends.. have you ever thought od that? maybe we're ready to pass the stag of beeinf friends.. you cant deny that tonight wasnt full of love.. Miley i lo-'' i was about to say the tree magical words but she interrupted me

M: '' no dont say it, plase. Nick Im leaving on wednesday and im going for 3 months.. i know you Nick, You're my best friend.. and i know you to well.. you never were the kind of boy that wanted to be in a serious relationship.. you always said that you never wanna get married and have kids because that kind of life is boring, didnt you?''

N: Mi, with you its diffrent.. and you dont think that im plaing with you, do you? i said stroking her hair.. i will wait for you and when you come back from L.A we can be together..

M: she looked at me with a shocked face.. '' Nick, there are so many girls that want to be with you..why would you wait for ME''

N: i love you Miley

M: No Nick.. dont please..

N: its already to late.. i will wait i promise! and when youre back well se how everything turns out.. let us enjoy our last day''

she sighed and put her head back on my chest..i put my arm around her .. i cant deny it.. i wanted to hear a ' i love you too'' but i lnew i wouldnt get one that fast.. was she even in love with me? or were we friends with benefits now?

i tried to find out what miley was thinking right now..until i fall asleep..zZz..

Mileys POV

i woke up in the most handsome guy ever.. for me atleast. he was still sleeping i watched his cute face .. he was so beautiful.. '' i love you Miley'' this sentence made my life.. i slowly got out of bad and put my shorts on that i had left at his house from our last sleepover. i trow a shirt of his on and went to the kitchen making breakfast.

20 mins later

'' good moring beatiful'' he said hugging me from behind while i was making eggs... I giggled.. ''good morning handsome'' i said turning around..he gave me a kiss on the lips.. god i could live like this forever. he&I .. just imagine..

'' last night was.. incredible'' he said

'' yeah i thought our first time was good but last night was even better..'' i said and winked at him

''i wish i could say the samt thing IF I WOULD REMEMBER.. please tell me about our first time'' he begged me, i new he wanted to know but.. nope i didnt wanna tell him yet :)

'' hmm no i dont think so.. but you can ask me one question ''

'' just one .. come on theres so much i wanna know'' he said

M: '' something is better than nothing curly''

he was quite for a moment.. i guess he was thinking about what he should ask.. i waited for a question like ''was i good'' '' did i cum'' '' what can i do better'' or something like that

'' did i hurt you? '' he asked stroking my cheek

i was shocked.. i told him to ask me ONE question and he thought that this was the most important one? could this boy be any more perfect? i looked him in the eyes.. '' are you serious? ''

N: whatt? yes i wanna know if i hurt you.. cause if i did im soo sorry i didnt mean to i would do anythin-

M: nick nick.. breathe. you didnot hurt me . i man yah it did hurt but it wouldve hurt anyways no matter with whom i wouldve done it.. im glad it was with you cause that made it less hurtful '' i told him honestly.

'' thank god! i wish i could remeber it '' he said sounding depressed. his face dropped a little.. i knew he wanted tremeber .. he wanted to know...

'' Nick.. i think i lo-'' his phone vibrated.. perfect timing -.- ugh i was just about to tell him that i love him too.. he looked at his phone'' excuse me for a sec Mi'' he said leaving me there..confused..

'' No Jenny i told you i that the night didnt mean anything we were high'' i heared him shout from the other room

what? which night? Jenny? high? what?

i puzzle everyhing he said together.. what they had.. sex ?

'' WHAT NOT IM ALONE.. WHY WOULD SOMEONE BE HERE? JENNY STOP BEEING ANNOYING AND DONT CALL OKAY?'' i hear him say.. i felt a tear roll down my cheek? No one is here? so im no one ? and why jenny? i guess everything he tol me last night was a lie.. who knows he might have said the same things to jenny to.. i wanted to get out of here.. i ran out of his apartment slamming the door behind me. i was done with him.. wasnt he th one starting this whole love thing. it didnt mean anything to him. it was just another fuck with a dumb girl!

**Oh uh Dramaaa ! TOLD YOU THAT FEELINGS WILL GET HURT.. and it will get worse. Lots of Drama .. i promise :)**

**Follow me if you want peace_memi ( Miley & Demi support twitter) Lots of love!**


	8. misunderstanding

i arrived home and closed the door leaning against it..

why would he date Jenny? were they even dating? since when did they talk again? why didnt he tell me? Does he like her? or is it just a game? A billion questions were running trough my head.. i tried to shake them off of my mind..

''You're back already?'' Joe said hugging me

'' hes a fucking bastard-'' i mummbled

'' watch your languages madamme.. who are we talking about?''

'' your stupid ass of a friend.. he didnt just fuck me.. No he was fucking other girls too and i was just one of his sluts.. who does he think he is .. he only used me and i shouldve known it.. hes nick.. he never had a real relationship he always was a player.. no wonder girls fell for him.. ughhh i hate myself''' i yelled .. i was more angry of myself than at nick.. how didnt i figure it out? he always did that to girls.. im so dumb! for once im glad im leaving this shit of a city

joe was just staring at me... with his mouth open

'' ugh sorry joe i know hes your best friend but .. nevermind..thanks for listening anyways'' i said not looking him in the eyes.. scared of his reaction .. i went to my room ignoring demis confused face. i went to the bathroom stripped my clothes off and took a cold shower.

I wanted his smell of of me.. i was done with him.

Nick called me several times but i didnt pick up.. 'bastard' i thought to myself.

my Phone vibrated again.. this time it was Jake

'' do i have to deal with another jerk too? why do you hate me so much god? '' i thought to myself.

i picked it up.. i needed to hear his voice.. i couldnt deny that i was missing him.. i know he cheated but still he was my 24/7 for basically 2 years.. i cant hate him..

J: Miley..?

M: obviously

J: he giggled making my heart melt.. still i decided to act cold.. he didnt have to know that i missed him.. i didnt love him anymore..im not even sure if i loved him in the first place..

J: miley i need you to hear me out..can we meet or something? please..?

M: Theres nothing to talk about..

J: Mi, please.. i've made a mistake and i regret it.. you always said it yourself that everyone deserves a second chance

M: Everyone..exept you

J: Mi come one give me 5 minutes please

M: stop calling me Mi! ugh fine meet me at 4 pm at starbuck..

J: thank you! bye miles i lov- .. i mean.. uh

M: see you later.. i said and hung up..

was he about to say that he l-loves me? for some reason i wanted him to say it to me again.. like old times.. when everything was still alright.. When me and jake seemed like the happiest couple ever besides demi and Joe.. when nick would play with girls heart and tell me later about it and we would laugh about them .. i always wondered how dumb a girl could be..falling for nick when he makes it so obvs that for him its nothing serious.. but now im one of those dumb girls.. i fell for him.. and he didnt catch me .. just like he did with the other girls..

it was almost 3 pm and i promised to visit Mr and Ms, Jonas before im leaving.. it wasnt their fault that their son is a bastard,right?

I checked my reflection in the mirror making shure i looked good.. i wanted to look good.. for Nick and Jake..

i drove to the compony which was still owned by Mr Jonas .. going in there means i would face Nick.. but i pormised,so i had to!

I now almost everyone of the workers from bringing coffe for nick and joe or just to give them my compony :)

I gave everyone a fake smile.

'' Mileyhunny you cam'' i heard a femmale voice that sounded so familar to me.

'' Denise ''i said hugging her thightly..man i misse her so much! She was like my mother since my mom was somewhere in this big world.. i hadn't seen her for years but Denise was a perfect replacement for my mom. I could always go to here no matter what and i was so thankful for her.

'' How are you sweety.. ive missed you so much! '' she said giving me a smile

'' ive missed you too Denise..im so sorry for now visiting in a long time but ive had a rough time.. you might have hear that me and jake broke up.. and i had to pack all my stuff for L.A'' i said.. you could hear the sadness in my voice

'' its alright darling.. Nick told me about your break up .. im so sorry hunny im sure he'll regret and call you. He did love you i saw it in his eyes. and im so proud of you Miley. youll do fine in L.A and 3 months will fly by so fast that you cant even unpack all your stuff'' she said giggling.. I introduced Jake to Denise since i didnt have a mom.. she liked him from the very start.. i mean who wouldnt? he was really smart and has a great job and comes from a good family..

'' thank you denise that mean alot. and.. actually he called today we'll meet up in a hours and talk about everything but i dont think im ready to give us another chance.. not yet ateast'' i said honestly

'' take your time honey.. lets go find Paul .. he missed you so much aswell'' she said guiding me to his office

'' i missed him to'' i really did.. he was the sweetest man ie met in my entire life. My dad died because of alcohol.. my mom couldnt handle it so she left.. leaving me behind.

'' Mr Jonas ! '' i said running to him . i hugged him tightly!

'' Miley! so good to see you '' he said hugging me back as thightly! '' and didnt i tell you to call me Paul!'' he said laughing

'' Im sorry, Paul. how have you been... looking younger everytime i see you'' i told him with a smile.. he loved it when someone told him that he looks younger.. haha mid-life crises i guess LOL.

'' See that why i love you! I will adopt you! '' he said jokinly

'' oh no need for that .. im already like your daughter.. arent I?'' all four of us laughed..

Four? wait.. Ugh there he was.. Nick ..

'' Nick..'' i said fake smiling.. his parents didnt need to that we had a fight . so he went up to me giving me hug '' we need to talk'' he whispered in my ear ''. i didnt answer.. i didnt need to hear his lame excuses .

'' So youre leaving tomorrow'' Paul pointed out

'' Yeah.. im so exited ! i mean i will miss you guys but i've always dreamt of this !'' i said.. and i really meant it.. i was realy happy not sure if it was because id be leaving this jerk behind or because i go what i wanted...

'' im really proud.. we all are! Take care of yourself ok? and call us if you need something! Dont be shy to ask for anything.. '' i was really thankful for Paul and Denise.. but i know what they meant with ' ask for anything..'' they meant Money.. they were rich so it wasnt a problem to give me just 500 dollar but of course i said No and thanked him. i wouldnt aceppt it. he workes really hard for his carrer and money and all that stuff..

'' i better go now i still have so much do to.. it was so good to see you '' i said hugging both of them

'' take care hunny ! and call us as soon as you landed'' they said

'' uh i see you later nick'' what? i had to act nice infront of his parents

'' let me take you out'' he said.. great -.-

'' thanks'' i faked a smile again.. when opened the door for me

and i thankes him once again... can he stope beeing so good to me? UGH!

N: Mi whats wrong? i dont even know what happened? we had a great night and sudenly youre mad? did i do something wrong?

M: wrong? its even worse. you fucking fucked Jenny and as you realized that she was loooser you came and fucked me.. how could you do that to me Nick? didnt our frindship mean anything? everything you said.. was is just to get in my pant? i asked him.. i was crying by now the tears were running down my cheek . '' Mi what are you talking about'' he said wipping my tear away with his thumb

'' what im talking about?'' i stepped away from him '' i heard you talk on the phone with Jenny and you told her that the night didnt mean anyhing .. why Nick? why would you play with ME when there are tons of girls who love to be played by you! i was your best friend ..why? i said looking down. more tears where running down my cheek.. he pulled me in a hug not saying anything but pushed him away. i sipped my tears away and looked him in the eyes.. '' i have to go goodbye Nick'' i said and turned my wheel to my car

'' where are you going Miley?'' he asked. i turned around '' fucking Jake'' i said and climed in my car. he was standing there with a shok expression. well Dont Mess with Miley Ray Stewart ;)

Thank God i hate my water proof mascare on. i took my lipstick on and cheked my make up in the mirror in the car.

i drove off to starbucks.. he was already waiting.. i parked and did something i didnt exept to do.. i ran to him and hugged him never anting to let go! I gess i just needed that.. a hug from someone who means alot to me.

Nicks Pov.

i called my dad and asked if i could take the rest of the day off .. i would work longer when miley left.. he allowed me to and i followe her. She wasnt meeting up with Jake for real..was she? i thought she was over him?

But there he was standing infront of starbucks.. i watched Miley as she ran up to him and hugged him.. he hugged her back as tightly.. was he crying? what?.. Did i loose her .. to him? nothing happened with Jenny.. we did make out but it didnt went further.. i needed her to know that!

FLASHBACK

_Me and Jenny were laughing at something stupid. we were on drugs so we found humor in everything.. suddenly i felt her lips on mine.. i kissed back.. i was single and Miley would leave anyways so i didnt bother to stop. She took my shirt off and then hers. we were in a hot make out session for 5 minutes. she went down to suck my neck.. '' oh Miley'' i moaned suddenly and she stoped. we looke at eachother and started laughing again.. she lay beside me clinching her stomach. _

nothing had happened.. i only loved Miley... but she wasnt over Jake i guess..

i tear rolled down my cheek and i drove back to work..

**Soo thats it! Tomorrows my bday so i wont be able to upload a chapter tomorrow thats why this one is pretty long. **

**twitter : Peace_memi**

**much love**


	9. Make you feel my love

Mileys POV

'' Im so glad you came'' he said looking me in the eyes.. they were full with regret and sadness..i gave him a weak smile and we went ordered our drinks walked down the beach.. '' Miley.. i know you probably hate me .. but i needed to see you and tell you how much i regret everything.. i didnt know what i had untill you left .. since you've been gone my worlds seems to fall apart.. everything that involves me.. wont work out and my mum.. she..'' his voice broke as tears rolled down his face..i stopped him...''whats with your mum..?'' i asked him slowly. i loved his mum she was a hardcore christian .. she would always pray to god and jesus and she would help wherever she could.. shes my rolemodel when it comes to helping people..she inspired me alot.. i had lost everyone from my family..its really hard for me to believe in God,Blessings or Fairness..she would always tell me that something great was wating for me and that this all was planned.. but.. that didnt bring back my family,did it?

he grabbed my hand '' She..Shes in the hospitel..Miley she has cancer and she'll die'' he cried. I put my hand over my mouth. Tears were forming in my eyes... This wasnt fair .. She was a great Woman, a Mum , A wife , a rolemodel.. why would god want to take her away from us? What did i ever do to him to take all my loved ones away... i was done with him

i hugged him .. he hugged me.. i cried.. he cried..''I- Im so sorry'' i whispered ...suddenly he got angry and upset.. he pushed me away

''stop saying your sorry...everyone tells me that but no one really cares..'' he sat down on the warm sand putting his head in his hands

'' shh '' i said rubbing his back..'' I know how you feel Jake..Ive lost my dad and my mum is somewhere taking drugs or maybe shes death too.. i dont even know.. so if there is someone who knows how you fell its me'' i said with a shaky voice.. he looked up '' Im sorry Mi..its just...i keep asking myself '' WHY HER'' i want to take her pain away '' he told me.. i had never seen him so weak.. it hurt so bad..'' Since when do you know?'' i asked him '' almost 3 months .. when i started the affair.. i never meant to hurt ýou miley .. I wasnt making love to her .. it was rough and hard but i needed someone i could let all the anger out.. and.. i love you to much to harm you in any way.. so this was the only way i could let my frustration out... raping girls..kind of'' he said while tears where still running down his face

i got up from my knees..what was he talking about? fuck others to make his pain go away? Wheres my Jake? why didnt he tell me anything? '' i-i .. why didnt you tell me Jake? i was your girlfriend i thought you trusted me'' tears were running down my face .. i couldnt stop them.. '' i loved you Jake.. or so i tought.. you didnt even tell me your mum has cancer? instead you fucked other chicks? is this really who i fell for? '' i asked him looking him in the eyes.. a couple walked by .. the guy had his arm wrapped around her shoulder and she had her around his waist. he was whispering in her ear and she was giggling sweetly.. Jakes gaze followed them.. '' if you had talked with me about everything.. we could have this too.. we used to be like this Jake.. you broke it'' i whipered and looked down.. he lifted my chin with his hand making me look into his eyes.. suddenly his lips met mine.. i couldnt pull away..instead i kissed back..he wrapped his arm around my petit body and I wrapped mine around his neck.. our lips were moving together.. he was still a good kisser.. ''but nick is way better'' i thought to myself.. why am i thinking about him while kissing my ex bf? i pulled away.. 'stop doing this to me Jake'' i almost begged. '' i moved on. you hurt me''

'' Mi..i want you to do me one last favor please?'' .. '' what is it?''

'' Miles my Mum doesnt know we broke up.. she loves you and it would break her heart if she found out.. and she was going trough alot.. i just couldnt tell her.. shes asking how you are and when you will visit her.. she wants to see you..before..well she..uhm.'' he asked.. obviously he was ashamed.. '' I will come. For her. I will act like everythings alright.. but im telling you.. no kissing on the lips ok? '' i warned him

'' thank you'' he sighed.

I went home with puffy eyes and of course demi realized it .. it was so obvious i cried. '' omg what happened Miley''? she hugged me

i told her everyything and she cried with me..

*N**ext morning***

Nick POV

it was wednesday.. she was leaving today..for three months that i was able to .. love to. her

i wasnt going to hear her voice.. she wont call me nor would she pick up. Why did she forgive Jake when he cheated on her ..but she wont forgive me.. i didnt even cheat, its not like we were a couple or anything plus NOTHING happened.I needed to tell her everything.I couldnt let her go without telling her everything.I got up, took a quick shower. Put my Jeans and a faded egg shirt on.. i pushed the curl that was falling into my face, a little back and put some cologne on.

I rushed to the car and drove to Mileys and Demis apartment.

I called Demi letting her know i was coming over but i beged her not to tell miley anything. She said that she would be leaving to Joes. We all took off from work so we could spend our last hours with Miley. Just as i was about to knock Demi opened the door . '' Hey '' she whispered. '' ill be over at Joes. dont to anything that could hurt her..remeber shes leaving.. work things out, dont make it worse,okay'' ? she gave me a death glare.. i just nodded. i knocked on Mileys bedroom '' What is it Demster.. i need to get ready''

i pushed the door open..to see a naked miley .. well actually a towel was wrapped around her body. '' Oh my god. what a-are you doing here.. get out'' i couldnt resist.. i stormed over to her and pressed my lips to hers. she immadiently kissed back . our lips were moving in sync. i licked her bottom lip asking for entrance..she let me in. i guided her to her bed and made us fall. me ontop of her

she pushed me away almost ripping my shirt of but connected our lips again. she was trying to open my belt.

Soon i was only in my boxers and she was still wrapped around her towel. I ripped it off dang she was so gorgeous.. i let my body fall on hers. i wated to feel her skin on mine.i put my face in the crock of her neck and breathed her smell in. she was stroking my back up and down. We just lay there. Her hand moved from my back to my ass stroking it. She sucked my neck and i couldnt help but moan. i looked her in the eyes. She was so beautiful. '' nothing happened with Jenny, i swear. I love you Miley. Only you. Ive waited to long to tell you this'' i whispered. ''

Mileys PoV

i teared up. '' i love you too'' i whispered back'' he kissed me with all his passion and i slid his boxers down. He was obviously turned on. His hard memeber was pressing into my area. i slowly moved my hips against his. he turned us over. I kissed his lips once and went to his jaw..neck..chest..stomach..and finally his member.i stroke is up and down with just on finger.. i loved teasing him...i bend down leaving butterfly kisses on his dick.I licked it up and down. He was moaning so hard it made me happy just hearing him. '' Ahh Mi'' he moaned.

I put all of him in my mouth and messaged his balls. I kissed the tip of it and sucked hard on it.. ''Baby im gonna-'' he tried to say

i kept on sucking licking and kissing..until finally he came. '' uhhh your so good b-babyyy'' he stuttered. '' And this is only the beginning'' i winked and sucked his neck finding his sweet spot '' N-N-No .. my t-turn'' he said flipping us over again

He sucked my neck and went down to my breasts. He was sucking the right one while messaging the left one with his hand. He pintched my nipples '' uhhh Nick'' i moaned . i tried my best not to but he was so good at this. he kiss every inch of my body until he reached my vagina. he parted my legs and started sucking my innerthigh. '' Godddddd .. ''i moaned. he smiled and kissed my vagina. I suddenly felt his wet tongue in my wet vagine. He licked my clit and stroke my entrance with one finger.'' Uhhhh do meeee Nick. Yo-You .. want me t-to ahhh d-die? ''

'' be patient baby'' he said and put his tongue back in my vagina ... suddenly he pushed his finger in me making me moan. He went in and out '' Uhhh babe harderrr'' i said and he pushed two finger in me. He put his toungue back to my clit which drove me over the edge '' Uhhh .. oh my- ahhh Nick! '' i screamed his name and cum onto his finger.

'' you are so beautiful'' he told me and kissed my lips . he pushed himself in me and we just lay there. He in me. he put my arm beside my head and interwined our fingers. '' I LOVE YOU'' he whispered and kiss my lips. He started moving his hips and i moaned in his mouth.

Our Bodys were moving in synch. i pushed my hips against his and he did the same. '' i love you' he whispered for the third time

''i love you too '' i said and attaked his lips. '' Im'' kiss ''so'' kiss ''sorry'' he said inbetween kisses.

'' shut up ahhh'' it was so hard to concentrate . he went faster slapping him inside of me. '' Ah Mi youre so thight!'' he moaned

'' harder baby'' i commented him like a Boss ( wtf haha )

suddenly he stopped '' Wtf why did you stop! i said harder and not STOP'' i whined ''turn around'' he said

i bend down on my knees and hands. he hold my hips and pushed him inside me '' Oh my godddd. this is so gooood'' i moaned loud

he was moaning which only tunred me on more. After a while i pushed him on the pillow and sat on his dick. he wasnt in me though. i moved my hips '' ohh Mi''

i was stroking his dick with my vagina. i needed him in me so i grabbed his dick he immadiently moanes as my hand made contact with his dick. I slid down on his dick and rode him. he put his arms behind his head and watched me ride. '' Best Movie ohhh e-e-ver'' he tried to say in between moans. '' Shut up' i said. i leaned my head back and supported my body by putting my hands on his thighs. my boobs were jumping up and down. '' Mi im g-gonna.''

'' No not yet babe '' He flipped us over taking control. He stroke my clit and pushed hard in and out.

'' Mi i cant hold it. im gonna - '' he came in me which drove me over the edge. We both reached our climac an had a orgasm.

he layed beside me and wrapped his arms around me. we lay there chest to chest and kissed.

''wait what time is'' i asked. i promised that i would visit jakes mum before i leave.

'' its almost 1 pm''

'' oh god i promised Jake to be there at 1.30 pm.. how am i supposed to get ready in 30 minutes'' i gave him his boxers

'' are you kidding me. You said you loved me and made love with ME... but still you're going to meet up with Jake who cheatd on you for 3 months?'' he asked upset

i giggled and gave him a light kiss on the lips.. he was obviously confused now. ''Babe its not watch you think '' i said standing up without the covers. i put my hair in a bun and turned around to face him. he was staring at my body. '' His mums in hospitel and she has cancer.. the doctor said that she'll die and she asked Jake if i could visit her and of course i couldnt say No.. she always was there for me'' i said.. he was looking in my eyes by now '' Im going for her NOT Jake i promise..''

'' i trust you..'' he said and got up. 'i thanked him and gave him a kiss. His lips felt so perfect on mine.

i went to the shower and washed my body .. i couldnt go ..smelling like sex.. could I? No ! i put jeans and a blue tanktop on .. and let my hazel brown, wavy hair fall down. i put some mascara on and a ligh brush of powder.

Nick was fully clothed and sat on my bed.. '' what took you so long'' he asked half annoyed..

'' im a girl..we have a talented for taking long in the bathroom''

'' smart ass'' he said and smile

'' Nick ..jake askd me to act like his girlfriend around his mum.. but i dont want to lie to her.. so maybe you could come with me.. and act like my boyfriend .. so i dont have to act like Jakes girlfriend?- wait does that akes sense to you'' i talked really fast

he got up and wrapped his arm around my hips. he gave me a kiss on my nose and laughed. '' ill take you to the hospitel... girlfriend'' he said and winked . i liked the sound of him calling me his 'girlfriend' . We made it on time . Jake had a confused look on his face as we walked past him. Suddenly Nick grabbed my hand and interwined our fingers. i looked up at him and gave him a smile.. he just gave ma a kiss on the lips. '' Uhm... okay?'' Jake greeted us.

'' Look Jake.. i dont like the idea of Miley acting like your girlfriend. Im sorry about your mum but do you really think liening to her is a good thing? Wont you have a bad conscience ? Miley is my girlfriend and i love her.. and i wont share her'' Nick told him. Awwww he was sooooooo cute!

'' Jake hes right.. i couldnt live with a bad conscience about us lieing to your mum.. thats not fair.. i will tell her okay?'' i told him

'' you guys are right.. but dont tell her i cheated..please?'' he whispered looking down..

'' i wont' i promised and we went in

30 minutes later

i came out of Jakes Mums room. The boys waited outside so i could talk to her. We talked about old times and she talked about god . This woman was unbelievable. She still thanked God after he put her trough so much.

'' and ..?'' was the the first thing Jake asked me when i came out..

'' i told her that we broke up because the feelings we had for eachother werent as strong as they used to be. And that i fell for Nick. But that were still great friends''

'' and how did she take it?''

'' She smiled and said that we did the right thing cause if we didnt break up on time we would have ended hurting ourselfs'' i said .. i knew this was still kind of lieing.. but it was better than pretending to be his girlfriend.

'' thank you Miley'' Jake said and hugged me .. i hugged him back knowing that this was probably the last hug we would give eachother.

a tear rolled down my face. I know i should hate him but i couldnt. This guy had given me two great years. He showed me his love, said cute things to me, brought me to the most beautiful places and treated me like his princess

'' thanks for everything Jake'' i whispered. He lifted my chin..'' i have to thank you! You were my first love Mi and i wont ever forget you. Your are an amazing girl and anyone who gets to be with you is really lucky. You were always so caring and loving. thank you Mi.'' he said and gave me a weak smile. i smiled back and went over to Nick who was staring at his feet . '' lets go'' i whispered and took his hand. He kissed me on my head and i waved at Jake a last time before we went to his car.

We went to Joe's were we would meet everyone to spend some hours together before i had to moring

Nicks Pov

was i jealous of Jake? You could see how much thes mean to eachother by their little moment in the hospitel.. For some reason i was mad but not at Jake or Miley.. i had to make up my mind

'' thank you for acting like my boyfriend.. you helped me ALOT'' Miley broke the silence

Than it hit me.. i wasnt her boyfriend.. i was still just a friend..i was just acting

'' youre welcome' i smiled at her

'' you know we can still kiss even if your not my bf '' Miley said giggling

'' i wouldnt say NO to that'' i told her honest.

We arrived at Joes. Everything was like always. we ordered some pizza. Joe and Taylor fought about who had more curls. Demi and Selena giggled about something. And the not so normal part was me and Miley kissing on the couch. I liked this not so normal part.

'' Uhum Uhum'' Demi interrupted us

'' you guys wanna tell us something'' Joe added and Tay and Selena looked at us with big eyes.

'' what exactly do you want to hear?'' Miley asked them

'' That you guys finally are a couple and that you exept that you were a fool for not seeing this coming earlier and - '' Taylor ranted on and on..

'' Nothing is going on.. well i told Mi that i love her and - '' i said and Miley added quickly '' and i told him that i loved him too''

'' but we're not a couple or anything'' i said.. a little sad

'' i think its the best f we wait 3 months and see what happens. Maybe he'll find someone while im gone.. you never know plus ill be at the other side of the country itd be really hard to keep a relationship alive..especially when its new'' she said and i could se her point.. maybe waiting was the best solution in this situation.

'' Shes right.. but i wont find another girl. i love you and i want to be with you and i would wait for year when i know that in the end we will be togehter'' i said looking at her this time

'' i love you too '' she said and gave me kiss. her lips felt perfect on mine ( deja-vu? )

'' Awwwww'' they said all together. i could see the tears in the girls eyes.. :D

Sorry for the wait..

can i get 1+ review just to make sure somebody is actually reading this... ?

thanksss ! love love love

follow moi? peace_memi i follow back :)


	10. lovemaking

No ones Pov

'' Mi its 5 pm your flight will be in 3 hours.. we should head to the airport..'' Joe said Mily stood up '' yeah lets go grab my stuff from our apartment and then we can leave'' ... '' oh come on guys just 3 months.. you wont even realize that im gone'' she added after she saw the sad faces that were sitting around her

Soon enough we were at the airport and it was time to say goodbye...

She hugged Demi, Tay and Sel.. all of them were crying exept Miley '' Guys please stop.. you act like the world is ending'' she said and was annoyed by now. She rolled her eyes at the girl and hugged Joe minutes long '' Joe... oh no are you crying too'' she asked with a smirk on her face

'' what no.. my eyes are just burning you know'' he tried to find a excuse but failed hard. Everyone laughed and he blushed.

Miley went up to Nick '' Guess its time to say Goodbye'' Nick smiled at her. he was crying he was very sad though..

'' im gonna miss you so much'' she whispered. He hugged her she out her head on his chest. She looked up at him '' you promised..'' she said. he put her face close to hers and brushed his lips agaist hers. finally they kissed with all the passion and love they had.

''Flight 5262 to L.A bla bla bla'' interrupted them. Nick had promised he would wait for her.. Miley wasnt so sure if he was going to kee the promise tough. Hes handsome who wouldnt want him?

1 month passed and Miley was feeling very comfortable in L.A . she shared an appartement with Shorty and Lesley who had became really good friends. Lesley was a really funny girl. She lived in L.A and had a bf they were really cute together and Shorty was so much fun to be with . he was gay which was awesome. Mi and Shorty talked about EVERYTHING. She really missed her friends at home tough. There were so many moments that she would love to spend woth her besties. They would talk on the phone or they talked through Skype ans all that stuff.

Mileys Pov

i was curretnly on the phone with Demi.

'' Mi , nicks party is tomorow... what are you going to do?'' she asked me a bit frustrated

'' i cant be there demi..i would give anything to be there but.. i have no choice'' i said trying not the laugh.

nicks dad finally gave nick the was the new Boss now.. Mr Jonas decided that Nick was mature enough to run the compony. i was so proud of him. They were going to trow a huge party with all the important buisness men and family and friends. Exept me.. or so they thought;)

i took off from work from saturday till tueday.. i would go to the party.. and hang out with my friends 4 days..it was better than noting right? i didnt tell anyone exept Mr Jonas. i knew i could trust him

it was saturday.. today was his party.

i texted him..

Mi : hey curly you exited for the party tonight

N: no .. i wish you were here mi.. :(

M: im sooo sorryyy im a bad friend i know.. but i cant leave... :(

N: i know its not your fault.. and NO your a GREAT friend .. ( for now ;) )

M: haha '' for now'' 3

N : i miss you so much

M: me too ... 2 months left 3

N: thats so much ! i want you with me today

M: im sorry nick

N: i got to got mi.. have to check if everthing is set.. the party will start in one hour...

M: have fun nick ! i love you

i turned my phone off..i was sitting on the pane.. to l.a :) if only he knew 3

i arrived in NJ.. wow i missed it eventhough i wasnt gone vor THAT long. it felt good to be home.. i took a cab and drove to my apartment. i knew demi was at the party already

i put a black tight dress on that ended on my mid tigh. i wanted to look sexy but good at the same time ;)

the dress was strapless i rocked the dress with red highheels .i redid my curls and my makeup, took my red purse and went out.

i went to my car.. wow i even had missed my car..

after 10 minutes i parked my car andi called mister jonas letting him now that i was there.

i mixed myself into the crowd.

lucky me noone recognized me yet

mister jonas took the mic

'' Nick son, you've done a great job in the company. and im so proud of you my son. You derserve the compony and i trust you . i know you will make the right choices and hav a lot of assignment. we all say congratulation and we have a little video for ya''

as i heared 'video' i went towards the stage.. i gave everyone in the crowd the sign to be silent.. but there were some ''oh look'' and '' awww'' nick looked at the crowd he was really confused. i couldnt hel but giggle at his cuteness

mister jonas made the '' shut the fuck up'' sign and everyone got it :) demi joe Tay and Sel had huge smiles on their faced! i waved at them and winked. Demi mouthed ''looking hot and gave me a thump up

The cideo came on

it was me saing '' Hi Nick it me, Miley.. obviously...

anyways im so sorry i cant be with you.. or so you think.. turn around curly '' the vide went of.. nick was so confused. He didnt move..

'' turn around man '' joe scremed and i laughed loud enough for Nick to hear

he turnes and i smiled huge..

''suprise..suprise'' i said

nicks jaw dropped and i saw the tears in his eyes

'' will i get a hug'' ? i giggeled

'' what. uh. but you' sh stuttered

''shut up and hug me'' i sad and rolled my eyes playfully

'' oh my god'' he saig hugging me. we hugged so tight i barely could breathh.

everone awed and gave an aplause.

'demi came on stage'' now lets danceee !'' joe turned on the music and everyone started to dance,drink and talk

me and nick wer still hugging

'' mileeeeeeeeeey'' taylor screamed

i pulled away from nick .. ''taylooooooooooooor'' i said.. hugging herrr and everyone else

''oh my gooodd your here. youre back ahh'' she said

' no not really ill leave on tueday '' i told him

''better than nothing'' joe said and hugged me again

i went up to Nick he still stand there like he was a tree..

'' you okay' i said nuging him with my elbow

'' you are here..'' he whispered

'' yes i am nick. i wouldnt leave you alone at such an important day, would i?''

'' you didnt.'' he still couldnt belive it

'' i still cant belive youre here'' he added

'' you better be nicky '' i warned him

he wrapped his arm around me and put our forheads togehter. '' you really are here'' he said closing his eyes.

he looked me in the eyes '' i love you so much Miley'' he said

'' i ove you too'' i said and finally after 1 months i felt his lips again. Thy were still so soft and perfect.

a slow song came on

he pulled away '' dance with me?'' he asked and put his hand out

i grabbed his hand and smile at him ''id love to'' i said and we went to the put his ams around my waist and i put mine around his neck..

''you look gorgeous'' he whispered in my hear and i blushed

''your not looking bad yourself ' i said shyly.

'' Wow Miley Stewart justed blushed. this comes in my diary'' he said and smirked

'' Aww little Nicky still has a diary'' i smirked bad

'' NOOO'' he protested i laughed and he kissed me on the lips and smiled

'' we have to stop this whole kissing thing. your dad could see us'' i pointed our

'' oh come on thats a really bad excuse.. my dad always wanted you as my girlfriend''

''and... do you?''

''noo'' he simply said and i looked down..i was dissapointed but -

'' i want you as my wife'' he grinned from ear to ear

''well than i guess i want you as my husband'' i giggled cutely.

'' we're thinking about marring but we're not even dating '' i added

''yet.. we're not dating yet, miley''

´i giggled..an blushed again

the party soon was over. i thanked mister jonas for everything .'' you'll be part of the family someday miley, its no problem'' he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

'' why are you so sure about that mister jonas'' i asked him curiously.

'' i know nick will make sure of that '' he said before Nick interrupted us

'' what are you talking about'' nick said and put his arm around my shoulder.'' nothing between me and miley, son'' mr jonas said and walked away

'' okaaaay..'' nick said akwardly and looked at me.

Goodnight you two mister jonas said before turning

'' oh and nick. '' mister jonas said turning around..your off till tuesday.. but on wednesday your the boss.. i talked to joe already.. he'll help me run the company untill tueday. And then its all yours.'' he smiled and left for real this time.

'' yep'' joe agreed.

Nick thanked him and we all went to the car.

No ones POV

They all went to Memis apartment. and talked for hours.

Miley told them about shorty and lesley. nick was really jealous of shorty.. till miley told him he was gay

'' ohh .'' he said a little embarrassed

time passed and everyone was exausted from the previous party

'' guys we'll leave now we still have a 15 min car ride'' tay said and they left

demi told miley that she would sleep at joes tonight and suggested that maybe nick could stay over so she didnt have to be all alone .

he agreed. demi and joe left leaving miley and nick alone

We stand in the middle of the bedroom slowly touching each other, kissing softly, he brakes away to put on some music

**rated m ! **

Silently he comes up behind me and runs his hands down my back, his hand finds my zip as he slowly undoes my dress, gently removing my shoulder straps, placing a kiss on each shoulder as he does so and lets it fall to the floor, I hear him gasp and know my body still has his approval. He slowly turns me around and kisses my mouth, lightly stroking my hair; he kisses my neck down to my shoulder, then in-between my breasts down to my stomach.

The feel of his mouth on my body is electrifying as he makes his way back up to my mouth, a little harder this time and our tongues entwine and I run my hands down his chest to the bottom of his shirt and lift it up over his head.

He slowly pushes me on his bed hovering over me.

I lightly touch his chest taking time to circle each nipple;

I push into him, feeling his hard cock through his jeans; I rub myself against him and hear him moan softly as I bring his cock to life.

I reach my hand down and cup his erection slowly gliding my hand over his crotch and tease him as he groans with pleasure. I find his button and pull it out of its holder before sliding down his zip, my hand creeps inside and I curl my fingers around his length feeling him shudder with delight.

He lowered his jeans and boxers to the floor and kicking them to the floor. He presses himself against me again so I can feel his cock between my thighs.

His hands go to my breasts once again cupping one in each hand. He unhooks my bra letting the red lace garment drop to the floor.

He takes a breast in each hand and softy circles them, taking their weight and holding them firmly. He finds my nipples and they harden at his touch His hands are melting into me and I am powerless, I am his. He rolls my nipples in his expert fingers and my skin is on fire, I am burning with desire for him.

He releases his hold on my breasts and lightly rubs my shoulders; tenderly he works his fingers into my flesh and I can feel a stirring in my stomach.

With his hands firmly on my hips he keeps me pressed against the bed, trailing kisses down my stomach. He slips his hands up and down my legs enjoying their smoothness.

His fingers move up along the inside of my thigh and brush lightly against my lace-covered pussy. He murmurs with delight as he feels how wet I am. His fingers tease and taunt me through the wet lace and I moan.

he hooks his fingers into the waistband of my thong and eases it over my hips and down my thighs, his fingers trace my knickers are now on the floor with everything else as he licks his way up my inner thigh, his tongue finds my clit as he licks and sucks with passion

His tongue works up and down my wet lips and then slips inside.

I feel my orgasm building up as he alternates from tongue fucking me to sucking my clit. I can stand it no longer as my orgasm floods my body ''Nick..'' I cry out, but he doesn't stop he keeps working up my cunt and my body convulses in multiple orgasms, again and again I loose control of my body. Finally my body can take no more and he returns to my lips kissing me through the last of my pleasure.

He flipped us around. I know what he wanted.I place light and teasing kisses on the tip of his cock, I run my tongue around the head and he moans cupping the back of my head to urge me closer. Slowly I suck on his balls knowing the delay is almost too much for him to take. I suck them into my mouth and run my tongue around them all the time still stroking him with my fingers.

Finally I take his throbbing cock into my mouth, I feel him shiver as he lets out a low moan and I suck him in deeper. He begins to loose control as I suck him into my throat, filling my mouth with his cock His hips begin to move with me, thrusting himself gently into my mouth, his breathing becomes ragged and uneven and I know he is close to cumming.

'' Oh my god Mi'' he lets out another moan.

Still I slow down, taunting him, making his pleasure last. Swirling my tongue around his whole length then gently sucking at the head. Finally I give him what he craves and take him back into my mouth. Applying more pressure and keeping a strong, steady rhythm. He can take no more and I let him fill my mouth with his hot cum. I keep sucking until he has no more to give. He pulls me up kissing me hard tasting himself in my mouth.

Flipping us over as His other hand pushes my legs wider apart allowing him to sink further into me. My moans are muffled by are kissing and I long to feel his cock inside me.

He removes his fingers and runs his hand over my stomach and up to my check stroking my hair away from my face looking lovingly into my eyes. Kissing me hungrily he finally pushes himself inside me with a cry and I shudder as he sinks deeper and deeper inside not stopping until he is filling me completely.

Slowly he eases his way back out until only the tip is left inside then pushing himself back in. In and out in slow teasing strokes.

His thrusts get harder as he buries himself inside me and I wrap my legs around his waist holding him tightly in place, right where I want him. Our bodies are drenched in sweat and our cries are getting louder by the second.

My breathing is shallow and my vision is blurred as I begin to orgasm once more, screaming through those delicious sensations.

He rolls me over onto my side and lays himself behind me; once again I can feel his cock between my legs and I push myself back on to it and it easily slips inside.

With one hand on my hip he rocks be back and forth gently and rhythmically, I grip the pillow as the pleasure becomes too much, I'm moaning and crying as he tips me over the edge, our orgasms coincide and we cum together, our lovemaking reaches its end, and he holds me, he holds me tight as we recover together, and bask in the warmth and the love that we share

**Tell me if this was to intense or graphic and ill change it :)**

**tell me what you think please ? i want this story to be good :) **

**and follow mileycyrus if your arent already. we need to get her to 2 million :)**

**loveeee**


	11. not meant to be?

Nicks POV

i woke up with a beautiful woman laying in my arms. i couldn't help but smile. I missed her so much. I kissed her shoulders lightly trying to wake her up '' wake up beautiful'' i whispered in her ear.

'' but its so early'' she groaned. '' but babe its almost 1 pm '' i protested

'' well yeah.. the night was.. long'' she said smirking. i giggled and shook my head. '' Mi.. i know we said we would wait with this whole realtionship thing but.. i don want to wait Mi. I want you to be mine. And- '' she cut me off by kissing me. '' i thought last night showed you that im all yours '' she said.. with a little dissapointment in her voice. i lifted her chin making her look at me '' i love you so much Mi'' i said and kissed her with all my passion.

she pulled away and smiled. She was happy and so was I.

Tuesday came sooner than we thought and we spend a lot on planning Demis & Joe engagement party that we would trow when Miley was back for real. '' only one more month'' i whispered to myself. So here we were again in the airport sayin our goodbyes. Exept this time she was my girlfriend.

'' Call me as soon as you land'' i told her

'' will do boyfriend'' she said giggling.

months later..

No ones Pov

For the last month Miley and Nick talked on the phone every night. And Miley tried to help Demi with her engagement party trough the phone as much as she could.

'' Im so exited Miley'' Demi told her best friend

'' I am too babe.. i cant belive you're going to marry the man you always loved.. thats he most beautiful thing in the world'' Miley said honest. but deep inside her she was sad. Geting engaged with Joe meant that they had to move together soon which meant Miley & Demi weren't going to live together any longer.

Demi and Miley always wanted to move together .. but that was part of growing up and moving on.. They couldnt live together forever , could they?

'' Mi.. me getting engaged doesn't mean that im going to love you less? you hear me.. you will always be my best friend and you will always have a special place in my heart .. I know you Mi.. you are scared that i could leave you alone but that wont happen i promise'' Demi said. she knew her best friend to well.. she knew what she was thinking.. she could read her like a book.

'' Its going to be so hard to move out of the apartment.. but i truly am so happy for you demi. you guys are made for eachother'' Miley stated and she meant it. They really were something special.

After a long talk Miley called Nick.

'' This is a very lonely boyfriend speaking'' Nick greeted her on the phone. Miley giggled at his randomness. '' You are really spending to much time with Joe'' She told him and he laughed.

'' Heyyy i heared that'' Miley heard Joe scream from the background

'' oh you know i love you Joeyyy'' she said cutely so he couldnt be mad at her.

'' aww i love you too milers'' he screamed again.

'' Dude back off. thats my woman'' Nick said jokingly. He knew they were like Bro and Sis so there was no need to get jealous or anything.

'' Anyway guys just wanted to let you know tha i'll be home in 5 hours so you better be at he airport'' she warned them

'' we will. for sure'' joe comfirmed.

Miley was home for a week now. She had bought Nick a little present but she wasnt so sure if she should give it to him. Tay and Demi said yes but Sel disapproved.

It was a guitar pick that said ''never give up'' and on the back it said '' i love you MN''

well nothing wrong with that you say? no really. Nick used to play guitar and the piano. and he was really good at it and his voice is really good too. He wanted to to something with music as a job but his dad always said how he could never do it and he he said that he wouldn't support him if he choose music over beeing an architect.. Nick gave up on music... he never played the guitar or the piano.. for almost 4 years now.

Flashback

'Nick what are you doing.. you are going to regret this' Miley said and tried to grab the guitar from his hand before it landed in the trash

'' My dad is right Miles, i have no future with music'' Nick screamed back at her

'' Music is your passion nick.. it can still be your hobby'' She said with sad eyes

'' Fine.. im not going to trow it away but i swear Im never going to touch this shit. ever'' He said with a serious tone

''Nick-'' Miley tried to say

'' This conversation is ended here Mi,'' He said.. he never had talked like that with her before..

Nick had never touched the guiter after that day.. but Miley knew he was dieing to play again.

And she was right Nick was desperate. He wanted to feel the string between his finger again. He wanted to slide his fingers on the Keys. He missed it but he knew if he started playing again he couldn't stop and he would've broken the promise he made to his dad.

days later...

Miley was officaly back. She already found a place where she could work but she still had a time of probation but everyone was sure she would get the job.

It was wednesday and only 2 weels left till Jemi' engagement party.. everyone was super stressed but finally everything was done.

Miley was currently at Nicks apartment.. she brought the pick she bought from L.A with her. she thought that it was a perfect timing right now..

''Babe..'' Miley said sitting up

'' i need to give you something but promise me that you wont be mad and just listen to me , okay?'' She asked him not waiting for an answer she went on

She gave him the little box ''open it'' she told him she was scared of his reaction.

Nick sat up too.. He saw Mileys nervousness which made him nervous too..

He opened the box to find a pick in it which said ''Never give up'' and '' i love you NM''

His jaw droppes lighlty.. he hadnt had a pick in his hands for four years..

'' okay before you say anything just listen. Babe i know how much you love music and you shouldnt give up on it. When your done with a song you're shining. I know how much you love the sound of the guitar. When youre feeling sad the piano is your best friend. You put your hands on the keys and something beautiful comes out of it. Music is a part of you and youre only complete when youre playing music. Dont give up Nick. '' She picked up his guitar and put it in his arms. He looked at her with terrified eyes.

'' i dont think i can-'' he whispered and his voice broke. Miley gave him a kiss on the cheek. '' You can, i belive in you''

He looked at the strings and then back up at Miley. He slowly put the pick on the first String not strumming it. He looked at Miley with sad eyes before putting the guitar on the floor.

' i cant do this Miley.. i love music and yes i does make me happy but i guess.. we're not friends anymore..'' He said looking up to her with teary eyes.

'' I know you guys will be the bestest friends again'' Miley said giving him kiss on the cheek before leaving. She wanted to give him some time alone.. with his best friend :)

days past and Miley hadnt seen Nck play yet. She didnt ask him because she thought that he might think that shes preassuring him so she said nothing.

Miley POV

i thought that beeing with Nick would be the best thing ever. Its not. Everything changed . He changed. Its been 2 weeks and we didnt do anything couple-ish. Im sitting on his couch and hes playing with his dang X-Box.

We still acted like Best friends. We make fun of eachother and joke around. Maybe we arent meant to be boyfriend and girlfriend.

''Nick'' i said slowly

'' Yes?'' he said without looking at me

i sighed. I was trying to talk to him and all he was doing was playing his fucking x-box. i was sick of it.

'' Nick i think this whole thing isnt working out'' i said short and crisp.

'' what are you talking about'' he said still playing on his x-box

'' this realtionship if you can call it that. I doesnt even feel like one Nick. Youre my boyfriend? i dont think so.. you dont act like you are. We'r sitting here chilling on your couch like always. like best friends. maybe that all we are meant to be. Ive been back since what? almost a month.. and we didnt go on a date or did we hold hand in public. you kiss me hello goodbye and we have sex every other night. If this is what you call relationship.. i dont want one. Im sorry... maybe dating was wrong. I dont wanna loose you so before this ''realtionship'' end in a figh lets break up in peace and go back to best friends aka act like we always do..'' i said and let a breath out i didnt even know i was holding.

By know he had stopped his game and was looking at me.. with sad and shocked eyes? what why was he sad? isnt that what he wanted ?

'' say something nick'' i almost begged. i needed to hear something... just one world!

'' eh i-i im sorry if i couldnt make you happy Mi. Yes i agree this was a mistake .. we were a mistake and we should end this.. if this even had started'' he said grapping his console again...

i was dissapointed. My heart felt like it broke thousend pieces and i couldn't breathe. Yes i planned my little speech before but i hoped that he would say that he wanted to change and not agree with me. i thought he loved me? he said that! I was so stupid. I've known him Forever! Nick never was the realtionshp typ guy! i was mad.. mad at my stupidness.

i touched my cheek and it was wet...

'' than i guess i will see you around'' i whispered and left.

It was almost 4 pm and i promised to meet Demi at the mall to look at dresses. Everything was planned already only our dresses were missed. I was so glad the Me Demi Tay and Sel had the chance to hang out again.

I walked to the mall hopin they wouldnt see my tears. i tried my best to hide them and i was a pro at it.

'' Bestieeees'' i screamed as soon as i saw them.

2 hours later

We've been to 3 stores and the only one who found a dress was Selena. She bought a short violett dress ( the one she wore at the Never say never premiere). she looked hooot. Justin was going to freak out!

'' Omg Demi! try this on! this is so beautiful' i said holding up a gld dress that was strapless. i was thight at the stomach but it went fluffy from the belly button not to much though. ( The one Miley was wearing at the Oscars 2010)

She went to the dressing room and after minutes which felt like days she came out.

'' Wow'' the three of us said in synch. She looked so beautiful. Joe was going to have a heart attack when he sees her.

'' Omg Demi.. im speechless'' Selena told her.

Demi turned to look at the mirror. And a satisfield Smile was creeping her face. '' Miley i love you'' She said grinning.

All of us laughed and suddenly aylor screamed '' Omg Miley i found it! This is perfect for you!'' she said holding up a black and gold mni dress. It was strapless and ended on my mid-thigh. ( The one she was wearng at the AMA's 2008. I LOVE THE DRESS SO MUCH ! :D )

I put on the dress and i have to say.. i loved it. it looked beautiful and hot . just the way i like it.

We bought the dresses and went out of the store.

'' im the only one that doesnt have a dress yet'' aylor complained

i rolles my eyes '' well babe if you dont try on anything you wont find the right ress. you're so lazy'' i said jokingly

'' Fineee the next store i will try something on'' she promised and we went into an other and hopefully the last store.

Me and Selly picked some dresses. Ok now answer

'' Long or short'' We asked

'' Short'' she said and we put the long ones to the side

'' tight or loose''

''tight.. gotta show my curves off baby'' she said laughing

We did this till there were only 3 dresses left

'' Okay now you can choose between those three'' i said pointing to them

'' Hm so Sel is already wearing violet so this isnt an option..but i really love the white one. She said pointing to the tight white short dress that was strapless aswell. it had fold everywhere and in between them there were silver perles which looked so pretty. f she wouldnt have wanted it i would totally buy it!

We all were so exited for the party in 3 days!

**So sorry guys! been busy ... o.O .. can i get just ONE review so i know that someone is still reading this?please?**


	12. forgiveness and love

It was Friday night and there was only 24 hours left until the party. Everyone was stressed and exited. Miley And Selena decided that they would decorate everything without Demi and Joe . Taylor , Nick and Justin would help.

Miley was scared of facing Nick after the break up... will it be awkward? or maybe even worse than that? will he talk to her? Billions of questions were running trough her head. SHe tried to block them out but it wouldnt work.

Miley gave Demi & Joe a wellness coupon so they could relax and spend some time together while they would decorate the saloon.

Since Miley and Taylor were designers they had the last worlds on everything. They had a talent in making things look awesome.

'' Hey guys'' Justin screamed coming in along with Nick. Miley Selena and Taylor were already there. They hang up a big red Heart which had '' Demi & Joe - You are L.O.V.E '' written on it. it looked beautiful. They also had already set up the lights which were also red and white. Of course they had put some red and white ballons here and there and other party stuff. All in all it looked great. The only thing hat was left was setting the tables and chairs. And make a little buffet in some corner and place the big music boxes on the dancefloor.

'' Hey babe'' Selena said running up to Justin kissing him deeply. Nick and Miley looked at eachother but when their eyes met they quickly looked away. Miley biggest fear came true... this was awkward. She tried to loosen the mood and ask the guys to help them set the tables.

Nicks POV

She looked beautiful as always. Her long brown waves were perfecly placed. She was naturally beautiful and her pink lips had a shiny gloss on. I wanted to kiss her right there and apologize for beeing such an idiot.

'Nick'' she said waving her hands infront of my face

'' oh.. uh sorry i must have zoomed out'' i apoligized

'' yes i realized '' she giggled. Wasn't that the cutest giggle you ever heard? Aw she was so adorable. What. what am i talking about! Dude you're Nick jonas. You dont think a girls adorable. you think their it man?

This girl was driving me nuts.

Mileys POV

There he stood looking drop dead handsome. His black thight t-shirt showed his muscles. God i wanted to touch them. i wanted his perfectly muscled arms around me so i could feel save again.

After the guys put all the tables and chairs on their place me and taylor decorated them while Selena comanted the boys around .

'' Finally we're done!'' taylor sighed exhausted.

'' My legs hurt so much but the place looks sooo amazing. I cant wait to see Demis reaction'' Selena said clapping her hands in exitement.

'' Guys we did a great job and i think we deserve a good meal now. We could go eat together..'' Justin proposed.

Oh no i dont want to spend more time with Nick right now. This is awkward enough.

'' Omg Yes. I can call David. Maybe he can come to if thats alright with you guys? '' Taylor said

'' of course that would be great!'' Selena told her

'' Oh No. im sorry i can't i've already made plans'' Nick said. '' Im not really hungry you guys. You can go and i would be redundant anyways. Plus i dont want to watch you guys suck your boyfriends lips'' I said with an oh so obvious look on my face.

'' Oh come on Nick you can't let her alone. You're her boyfriend - '' Justin said. Obviously he didn't know we had broken up days ago. Way to make it even more awkward than it already was

'' Eh no .. he actually isn't'' i interrupted him quickly.

'' oh.. sorry'' he said embarrassed.

'' No No its okay '' i said faking a laugh trying to lighten up the mood.

Nicks phone went off. He had one of those phone that read the name out loud when someone called. '' Jenny'' it said.

I stopped breahting. I felt my heart breaking over again. Did he move on already? He looked at me with and apologic look on his face. I looked at him with broken eyes. Tears were forming in my eyes. i heared tay whisper ''jerk''

i looked down and blinked my tears away.

Luckily my phone started ringing. Perfect timing!

'' Hey DemsDems''

'' Hey Mi Mi hows it going so far?'' she asked curiously

'' oh we just finished everything. I'll be home in abour 5 minutes '' i informed her

'' Wait Wait me and Joe wanted to make you guys dinner tonight because you guys have been so amazing to us and helped us so much and we just wanted to thank you with a little dinner. Tell everyone they should be at ours at 8 pm and dont come home either me and Joe will cook. i love you bye'' she said hanging about quickly because she knew i would be complaining.

'' ugh i dont even know why i'm friends with her'' i said jokingly making everyone giggle

'' what did she say'' tay asked

'' She said that everyone has to be at ours at 8 pm because she and joe will make dinner for us as a little thank you gift and she told me that im not able to come home until 8 pm '' i told them waiting for them to answer

'' thats awesome Joe is an awesome cook'' Tay said exitedly

'' girl that always fights with Joe said what? '' i said in one breathe

'' oh dont tell him i said that okay? he will tease me my entire life'' tay begged us getting giggles and playful eye-rolls from everyone

''Okay guys lets go than i guess i'll go to Jakes.. i haven't talked to him since i came back from l.a and since im not allowed to be home till 8 pm I- '' i complained.

'' No- No- No dont go to Jake, please'' Nick said immadiently. '' Maybe we could go to the beach and talk a little'' . . . i looked at Sel who gave me the -him look .. '' fine..'' i agreed sounding almost annoyed .

Nicks POV

This was my last chance to tell her everything. She will unserstand right? and than we will get back together.. i hope.

we were walking down the beach not talking. A comfortable silence was in the air. I didnt know how to start this all. How do you tell a girl that she changed you and that you were afraid of that without sounding mean? What should i say '' you know why i acted like a jerk? because i used to be a bad boy every girl wanted me and i could make out with whom ever i wanted to and than suddenly we get drunk have sex and i fall in love with you and the bad boy is gone and i turn into this romantic boy who is in love with his best friend , who cant stop thinking about her, who wants to spend the rest of his life with her, who doesnt even care about his money and image, who doesnt look at other girls because all he can think about is his best friend? and that this boy scared the crap out of him so he thought that he could still have you and be the bad guy who doesnt show feelings ? ''

'' that exactly what you should tell her'' Miley interrupted me from my thought

'' No i cant that will hurt - wait what? how do you-? '' i lookes at her confused. Could she read my mind or what?

'' you are thinking WAY to loud Nick'' she laughed at me and i blushed. Yes, I, Nick Jonas, blushed.

'' aww little Nicky is blushng im so going to write this in my diary '' she mocked me. i put my han arund her waist '' aww little Miley still has a diary'' i smirked and it was her tur to blush '' Nooooo'' she protested looking so adorable

'' hey Nick.. '' she said looking up. '' Im sorry if i changed you because i didn't mean to.. Actually for me you never were the bad boy. You always were so cute and gentleman- like to me and a very very good friend. I mean i knew you were partying alot but i didnt knew you were making out with girls because seriously, that was none of my buisness. i knew though that you never were this realtionship guy but i guess was just to blind to see that this serious realationship was terrifing for you and im so sorry for not seeing this earlier i just saw this guy with whom i was so in love with and totally forgot that this was new to you. im sorry if i put any preasure on you Nick i dont want you to change because i love you the way you are and maybe sometimes people that seem so perfect for eachother arent meant to be more than just friend and i guess its the best way to stay this way so yo dont have to change and i wont get hurt.'' a tear rolled down her cheek and i whiped it away with my thumb.

'' I am scared of this changing but i didnt say that i didnt like t, did i? You are the girl i want to be with Miley. I wanna go out with you and hold you hand so everyone knows that you are mine. When my kids ask me who my true love was, i dont want to take out the photo album.. No Mi i want to point at you and tell that my first and true love is their Mum. But thats not the only reason i acted so strange to you the last few weeks...'' i paused not knowing if i should tell her

'' Tell me please'' she whispered as more ters run down her beautiful face. i put a strain of her hair behind her ear making her look at me

'' Mi i tried to find your Mum and I- '' she pulled away from me looking at me with shocked and hurt eyes '' you did what'' she sounded angry

'' Miley I.. i dont know how to say this.. I wanted to ask you to be marry me but before i did i wanted to make sure your family was Okay with it and the only person i could think of was your Mom. And Mi.. this is so hard.. i foud out that your Mom died 5 years ago. Im so sorry Miley. I didnt know how to tell you and i couldnt look you in the eyes.. im so sorry miley'' i forced myself to look at her and there she stoos.. totally calm and if i wasnt mistaken there was a tiny tiny smile on her face... i just told her her mom died and she.. i expected her to break down .. is this some kind of a dream? '' Miley'' i whispered slowly making sure she isnt dead or anything.

'' Nick.. i know that my Mum is dead... they called my 5 years ago Im sorry i didnt tell you guys but what should i do? i didnt even know this woman... she wasn't my mother she left me alone and was gone. I mean what would it change anyways ? she wasnt in my life anyway she was a total stranger for me so her dead doesnt leave any emptyness in my heart because there was never any space for her in the first place.. '' i stood there probably looking like a totall idiot with my mouth open.. Wow i admired that girl so much. How strong could a woman be?

'' soo... you wanted to marry me? '' she said with a huge smile on her face that i had missed so much

i wrapped my arms around her holding her tight. '' WANTED? i still want it more than anything. And i will try anythng to win you back as my girlfriend because someday,no matter what, you will be my wife. And Someday might be sooner than you think''

'' you dont have to try very hard to win me back because you're lucky that i love you '' she said wrapping her arms around my neck.

'' will you be my girlfriend again?'' asked getting closer to her lips

'' more than anything'' she answered coming even closer. i brushed my lips lightly to her '' i love you so much Miley '' i whispered before conecting our lips in a passionate kiss full of love.

im soo sorry that this one is a little.. random ? review please? just tell me if you liked it or if you want to have more rated m scences and stuff :) than you guyss so much :) 3

follow ddlovato ! mileycyrus andddd me :D peace_memi


	13. chapter 13

Hola Amigos.

Sorry for not uploading ..i was on vacation :)

So i decided to leave this story as it is. A happy ending yaaaay.

I love to write drama but i dont know how to go on with this story.. Nick cant cheat again, can he ? lol

BUT i have a new story in my mind.. **'' Friends with Benefits'' **

**Plot : It all started with Nick getting a broken heart from Tanya and Miley was there to heal it.. with sex.**

**They decide to add some benifts to their friendship till' they find their soulmates. But what happened when nick falls in love with her? Will it ruin their friendship.. or will they end up as a couple? Feelings WILL get hurt. **

**oh and its Rated M .. it'll be very graphic. so dont read if u cant handle that shit :) **


End file.
